Survival
by LMXB
Summary: Forced to take a break Julia takes True exploring and they run into something unexpected....
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or places in the following.

AN: This is set after All about Eve and Devon has been cured by Julia (somehow).

Summary: Julia and True go exploring some interesting features and run into some other inhabitants.

Voice of Alonzo 

As the group continues towards New Pacifica, each person seems more weary and desperate to stop for a few days. However food is in short supply and we must keep going until we find a new source, hoping that we can hold on a bit longer. The person I fear for most is Julia. After the encounter with EVE she worked day and night to cure Devon and now she spends every moment not travelling testing food desperately trying to find something. She finds the need to find fresh food even more desperate as she does not want Devon put under any extra stress. I worry she will break soon ………….

"Ok guys lets set up camp for the night." Calls Devon. "Danziger, can you set up a food hunting party or two?"

"Sure thing Adair, Walman, Baines you're with me."

As soon as the med tent was set up Julia started testing samples she had picked up along the way. Despite Alonzo's best efforts she refused to rest so eventually he sat with the main group as they planned the next leg.

Two hours later the food hunting party returned with a bag full of samples. As John passed Alonzo he asked, "Where's Julia?"

"Where do you think? She has been at all the time you have been away. She won't listen when I tell her to rest." Responded a depressed Alonzo.

"You want me to talk to her?"

"You can try, I doubt it will do much good. She is too stubborn."

"Ha! Compared to Adair she is completely reasonable!"

"Go knock yourself out man!"

With that John proceeded to the med-tent. "Hey Julia how is it going."

"Nothing. Nothing is edible." Julia began to loose control of her emotions so checked herself and continued, "I have tested all the samples I got today, but they are no good. Did you find anything?"

John could hear the desperation in her voice. "We found a few plants…."

Before he could finish Julia interrupted, "Good I will test them straight away," as she reached for the bag.

"I don't think so."

"John.."

"Now listen Heller, you are the only doctor this group has so you need to stay healthy. If you don't take care of yourself there will be no one to look after you and worse Morgan will probably complain to me rather than you." Seeing that his last comment drew a small smile he continued, "Besides I already have a daughter to look after, I don't need to have Alonzo moping round camp like a sulky teenager."

"I will take care of myself, just as soon as I find a good source of food."

"No, you are going to take a small break now, have something to eat then you can go back to testing."

Julia reluctantly agreed and headed out of the med-tent, followed by John, once he had put the samples down. As they approached the group Devon looked up and was about to ask if Julia had found anything when she saw John shake his head. Instead she wave Julia over and handed her a plate. As John headed off to tinker with the transrover Alonzo mouthed "Thanks."

However Alonzo's relief was short lived as the Martins soon emerged from their tent. Upon seeing Julia Morgan ran over and said. "Have you found something then? Of course you have found something. You wouldn't be sitting here if you hadn't. Thank God we are saved. So what is it? Berry? Root?"

As Morgan started his speech the rest of the group watched Julia's face fall and guilt wash over her. Before he had finished she got up and headed towards the med-tent leaving behind an untouched plate of food. Devon immediately picked up the plate and headed over to the med-tent.

"What? What did I say?" Asked a confused Morgan.

"Great going Morgan. I swear if Julia did not have so much to do at the moment I would punch your lights out." Answered Alonzo before storming off.

Inside the med-tent Devon was trying to get Julia to eat, with little success. Eventually, Julia agreed to eat whilst she worked if she was left in peace. With that Devon left. That was the last anyone saw of Julia that day.

The next morning as the group began to gather round for breakfast a dishevelled looking Julia emerged from the med-tent holding a plant. Without acknowledging anyone she headed over to John and asked, "How plentiful was this?"

"There is tonnes of it over that hill."

With that reply Julia gave a small smile and said, " Great you need to harvest as much as you can."

Looking round the camp to see who had finished breakfast he called, "Lonz, Cameron, Morgan lets go." Surprised that Morgan did not complain he started to head off.

As the guys departed Devon ensured that Julia sat down and ate something, before sneaking off to the med-tent and stealing the diaglove. Having safely hidden it she rejoined the main group and sat herself next to Julia.

"Good work Julia. Now you have found something I want you to spend the day resting." Too weary to argue Julia just nodded before standing and heading back to the med-tent.

"Do you think she will rest?" Asked Bess.

"Yes." Replied Devon with a big smile on her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Queried Bess, seeing the smile she added, "What have you done?"

Before she could answer Julia emerged from the med-tent looking very flustered. She headed straight to Devon. But before she reached her Devon said. "Relax Julia, it is safe. I took it. I did not believe that you would actually rest. It looks like I was right. I will return it once you have got some rest."

"But Devon I have other samples to test I need to perform medicals on everyone to ensure that the lack of nutrients has not had an adverse effect…"

Before she could finish, Devon placed an arm on her shoulders and turned her round before escorting her back to the tent. "The testing can wait till tomorrow. You need to rest. When was the last time you got a good nights sleep? Have the day off and relax. Or if you prefer I could sedate you?"

"Fine I will rest." With that Julia ducked into the tent and sat on the cot, annoyed that everyone was treating her like a child. But her thoughts were cut-off by her falling into a deep sleep.

Sometime around mid-day she awoke, feeling better than she had in a while and for the first time in ages she felt hungry. So she headed out to find some food. Bess saw her first and called.

"Hey, Julia, I am glad you are awake you can try my new concoction." Julia smiled at Bess and took the dish before sitting next to Devon.

"Wow Bess this is great." Julia said after a mouth full. Bess beamed at her and then headed off. "So Devon when can I get it back?"

"Tomorrow, maybe." Replied Devon.

"But Devon …" Started Julia.

"No buts Julia, it is the only way to ensure to rest."

Julia mumbled something under her breath before noticing True looking as fed up as she felt. "Hey True. What's wrong?"

"I found some really interesting rock features, but I am not allowed to go for a closer look by myself and no one will come with me."

Feeling sorry for the kid, knowing how frustrating it was to have an inquisitive nature stifled, Julia offered. "I'll go if you want."

"Really?" True and Devon responded in unison.

"Sure, It is not like I am allowed to do anything round here anyway. Besides we might learn something about the planets history."

"Great, I will go get my gear. Thanks Julia." With that True ran off to her tent.

"Don't wonder to far and watch out for rain. There are some clouds in the distance." Devon ordered Julia.

"Will do." Julia responded before getting up to meet True.

The two headed of to the rock formations unaware of what would be waiting….


	2. Chapter 2

In her excitable state True ran off towards the rock formations and in her weary state Julia struggled to keep up. By the time Julia reached the first set True had already climbed quite a height.

"Hey Julia, it is a great view from up here, are you coming?"

Julia could not help but laugh at the young girls enthusiasm. "No True, I think I will study them from down here. Be careful up there, I don't want your dad coming after me!"

"I will." Shouted back True before scaling another mini peak.

Julia meanwhile sat down at the base and studied the formation patterns wishing she had brought a scanner with her. Soon, her thoughts were interrupted, by True calling down,

"Julia! Julia! You have to come up and see this there is a group behind even more interesting than this one."

Before Julia could respond True had darted off. "Hold on a minute," Julia called in vein. Realising that True had already set off Julia began the ascent to find True. Having reached the top she saw the new group that True had got so excited about, but could still not see True. More worrying the clouds overhead had got much darker. "True! True!" Julia cried out.

"Over here." Was the eventual reply and wave from True, from the base of the new formation.

"Stay there." Called Julia before trying to find a way down. Before she had it started to rain. "Damn." Muttered Julia as she crawled over the rocks as they came ever more slippery. Locating a route down she quickly headed down to True, who had had the sense to take shelter. However halfway down she lost her footing and fell heavily to the base.

"Julia! Are you ok?" Cried True as she ran over to the heap that was Julia.

"I think so," Was the tame response. Julia tried to stand, but fell into a heap again crying in pain as she did."

"What's wrong?" Asked a concerned True.

"My ankle." Gasped Julia as she reached for her gear to call for help.

Before she could activate it however she felt something at the back of her head and a gruff voice say "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Seeing the fear that had overcome True's face, Julia scrambled round to look at the intruder. Seeing a tall well built man armed with a gun standing in front of 3 others she backed towards True, trying to shield her.

"Well, look what the planet has given us. We had almost given up hope of seeing another human ever again. But here we have two, including a most beautiful specimen." The man closest to them said as he leaned in and grabbed Julia's face. Releasing her face he grabbed her gear and threw it to the ground.

"Get up." He ordered.

Once again Julia tried to stand, but could not put any weight on her left ankle.

"What's wrong with you?" The man asked.

"I landed awkwardly on my ankle and I can't put weight on it." Replied Julia.

"Too bad." He replied, before leaning in and smashing the butt of the gun into her face. As she fell into unconsciousness Julia was vaguely aware of True screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at base camp Danziger, Alonzo and Morgan were just returning from their final food-gathering trip of the day. As they pulled into camp with the Dunerail weighed down with food they were met by Devon and Bess. Before the rail had been brought to a complete stand still Bess had grabbed some of the plants and rushing off. Danziger gave a questioning look to Devon who said.

"She has thought of some new recipes." Before asking, "How much more is left?"

"Loads we will head out tomorrow at first light and get some more. Has True behaved herself?"

"Yeah, she took Julia to see that rock formation she was so excited about." Replied Devon.

"How did you get Julia to go?" Questioned Alonzo.

"She volunteered." Devon smiled back, but on seeing the sceptical looks that John and Alonzo were giving her she added, "After I stole her glove."

After a small chuckle John asked, "So are they back yet?"

"No. We were just going to check on them. I would ask if you wanted to but you probably don't have your gear." Devon beamed.

"Funny Adair. Real funny."

"Julia come in please………….Julia, can you hear me?………….Julia come in please."

"Problem Devon?" John questioned.

"Julia is not answering." Responded Devon.

"Guys those clouds look really dark, maybe we should go meet them." Suggested Alonzo.

"Sounds like a plan, there should be enough juice left in the rail. Devon you keep trying them. Are you picking up any signal?"

"Her gear is on I am getting a position, but still no reply."

"Probably just a gear malfunction then. We will track the signal. You ready Solace?"

Alonzo nodded and the two headed off towards the rocks.

Ten minutes into the ride torrential rain started to fall and John and to slow right down.

"Has their position changed?" John shouted over the rain.

"No, they have probably taken shelter." Answered Alonzo. John nodded and concentrated on driving.

Eventually they reached the co-ordinates and began scanning the area. Their search was not help by the weather, which not only reduced visibility but also drowned out their voices as they called for Julia and True.

As the rain began to let up Danziger thought he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Lonz, does that sound like Devon to you?" He questioned.

"Yeah. It seems to be coming from over here." The two headed towards the distant sounding voice. As the two passed a small clump of rocks they spotted the gear on the ground. Alonzo picked it up and responded to Devon's calls. "They are gone." Before, helplessly scanning the area.


	4. Chapter 4

Julia suddenly became aware of a sharp pain in both her ankle and her head. She tried to open her eyes but she could not focus. Trying once more she suddenly heard the tearful voice of True.

"Julia! You're awake are you alright?"

To start with Julia had trouble recalling why she was lying down in pain, but as she tried to move and realised that her hands were bound she remembered the events that had unfolded.

"I think so" She answered, "Do you know where we are?" She asked as she tried to sit up. "How long was I out?"

"No, we walked for ages to get here. It is dark now, so I guess you were out for a few hours"

It was then that Julia noticed that she was cold and True was shivering. As she scanned her surroundings she realised that they were in a small tent. Their clothes were drenched from being in the rain so long. She could hear gruff voices coming from outside. Before she could take in anything else the tent flap move and a large scarred man entered.

"We wondered when you were going to wake up." He sneered.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" Questioned Julia.

"Well we thought we would have some fun with a beautiful one like you." He answered as he approached.

Julia and True backed away when he kept closing the distance. When he was in striking distance, Julia lashed out with her good leg and caught him on the kneecap. There was a satisfying crunch and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. However, Julia could not admire her handy work for long as two more men entered the tent. One a short stocky guy and the other tall medium built man. On seeing the sight before them the short guy laughed, causing the first one to get even angrier.

"What the hell happened?" Queried the tall one.

"That bitch broke my knee." Spat the large scarred man from the floor.

"I doubt it." Replied the tall one. "Now get out of here. You know the rules, no playing with the prisoners yet."

The scarred man was about to reply, but thought better of it. Instead he dragged himself out of the tent. When he and the shorter guy had left the tall man addressed True and Julia.

"I am Bruce and for the foreseeable future you will be living in my camp."

By this stage the recent events were too much for True who broke down into tears. She began to rock saying, "I want my dad, I want my dad"

"Too bad" He continued. "At the moment you are treated well because you have some use, but that immunity won't last long. So I suggest that you do not upset any of men. Do I make myself clear." Julia just shot him an icy glare, whilst True continued to cry. "I suggest you shut her up."

"Perhaps if you untied me I could. It is not like I can go anywhere with a broken ankle. Or better yet why don't you let True go."

Bruce took some time pondering Julia's proposal before replying. "Children are too valuable, but I guess I could untie you. But if you try anything I will chain you up outside. Do you understand?'

Julia nodded at which point Bruce drew a large knife and cut her bonds before walking out. When he was gone Julia slipped off her jacket and wrapped it around True. True leaned into Julia and continued crying. Julia did her best to comfort the child, but still felt uncomfortable with human interaction.

"It will be ok True. Your dad won't rest till he finds us and I sure wouldn't want to be Bruce and co when he does." This brought a small smile to True's face, who wrapped her arms around Julia. The two sat in silence until they were interrupted by the short guy coming in. True gripped Julia harder.

"Boss says he don't want yer dying of cold and you can 'ave these blankets." He threw them towards the girls. Then added, "I can't wait till the boss says yer mine." Julia gave an involuntary shiver and he left.

Julia turned to True and asked, "Do you know your way back to camp?"

"I think so. It was a long way but pretty straight. Those rocks are still visible, if we can make it there I think I know the way back even in he dark."

"True. I am going to ask you to do something very brave and dangerous. If you don't think you can you can say no. Do you understand?" True nodded. In a hushed voice Julia continued "I want you to escape and get back to camp to get help….."

True interrupted with a gasp. "No I can't leave you"

"True." Julia responded sternly. "I can't walk. I will never make it back. You can. I can distract them so you will have enough time to make it. You are the only one who can save us." True nodded in agreement. "But you have to remember no matter what happens. No matter what you see or hear you have to keep running. You can't stop till you find your dad. Do you understand?" Tue nodded. "Good. This is the plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and coming back after uch a long break! I have corrected chapter 4 for grammar and spelling.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Devon grilled Alonzo over the gear.

"There is no sign of them apart from Julia's gear."

Hearing the panic in Alonzo's voice and John yelling "True" in the background, Devon did her best to calm the situation. "They probably ran to find shelter and dropped the gear. Is there any sign of a struggle?"

"No." Answered John. "But the rain was so bad here I would have washed everything way. We can't find any tracks. I am going to go on foot in search of them. And don't try to stop me Adair, you would do the same thing if it was Uly."

"I am going to look to, but I think we should split up to cover more ground." Added Alonzo. "I will head south."

"Right I will head East. Adair you still there? Get Baines and Walman to come guard the vehicle and double the sentry on camp tonight. Danziger out."

Before Devon had a chance to respond John had disconnected and was heading off in search of True.

"How long are we meant to wait here for?" Griped Baines.

"Till Danziger and Alonzo return I guess. Although, I think would be better if we were looking too, rather than just guarding the vehicles." Replied Walman.

"Yeah at least that way we would be able to keep warm."

"Look on the bright side it has stopped raining." Walman injected.

"But now it is cold and dark. I can't see a thing. How long have we been here now?" Responded Baines.

"A few hours. Hey, do you hear something?" Walman asked as he raised the mag-pro.

Before Baines could respond Danziger appeared looking cold, wet and scared. "Any sign?" He immediately asked.

Seeing both Walman and Baines shaking their heads, he said, "Damn it. Where the hell are they? I am going to report in."

By the time he was off the gear Alonzo had returned looking equally drenched and downbeat. "There was no sign of them at all. It didn't look like anything had gone that way." He heard Alonzo say. "I am going to head off South-West and hope to have more luck."

"Hey man, I know you are worried, but you are also drenched and tired. Devon sent some new clothes for you, so why don't you get changed and warm up. In a couple of hours it will be light and we can all go out searching." Walman suggested.

"I hate to admit it, but I think he is right." Was the surprising admission of Danziger. "It is too dark now to see any traces of them. Lets review a map and try to work out the best place to start searching at first light"

As light began to break Danziger was barking orders at the others over the best search patterns to adopt. However, halfway through his briefing they heard "Dad! Dad!" Before they saw True scampering towards them, tears rolling down her face.

"True!" Shouted a relieved John as he sprinted out to meet her. As soon as he was close enough her engulfed her in a hug. Before he could start bombarding her with questions True cried.

"You have to go save her. I don't now what they did to her, but I heard her scream. I couldn't sop though she said I just had to run no matter what, so I did. I didn't wan to leave her. I wanted to go back, but I promised that I wouldn't. Now you have to go save her."

"Wooo there, True. Slow down. Tell me what happened."

"There were these guys who cam out of nowhere with guns. When they realised Julia couldn't walk because of the ankle, they knocked her out and took us to there camp. We were left alone in a tent and Julia said I had to get help and she couldn't come as she couldn't walk. So I left, but they must have found out cos as I was running I heard her scream, but I promised I wouldn't stop till I found you and got help. You have to go help her dad."

By the time she had finished she was hysterical. John tried to sooth her as Alonzo looked on helplessly. "Its ok True we will find her. Can you remember the way to there camp?"

True nodded and pointed. "It is that way. Straight up a path for about two hours running. You have to go help her."

"Ok True." John then turned to Baines. "Take her back to camp and report to Devon as you are doing it. Tell her we need more people down here."

"No need for that Danz, we have already come." Danziger turned to see Cameron, Magnus and Yale approach.

"Good. Baines take True back. Walman you are with me. Alonzo you are… Where the hell is Solace?"

The small group looked round and realised that Alonzo had already set of in pursuit of Julia.

"Damn." Muttered Danziger, before continuing. "Ok Magnus stay and guard the vehicle, Cameron and Yale come with us. We will split before the camp and try to flank them." John turned to True, gave her one last hug and headed off with the others to find Julia.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Once again sorry about the delay. I was out of the country for a month with no access to computers. But back in the technology controlled west now!!!

Once again thanks for the reviews.

**Warning:** This chapter is darker than others and has very mild language and moderate violence

_A few hours earlier at the camp where True and Julia were being held_

"True, we are going to use the blankets to look like a person, so if anyone comes in they will assume you are still here and asleep. It sounds like they are about to eat so they will be distracted. Sneak under the tent at the back and run as fast as you can. Remember no turning back no matter what." Julia told True. "I know you can do this."

True nodded still looking scared and began to undo Julia's jacket, which she was still wearing.

"No True you keep it, I will be in the warm for the next few hours. While, you will be outside. Ok, I can hear them, they are all out front, now is the time. Good luck."

True turned to leave, but quickly returned to Julia throwing her arms around her. "Take care."

Julia awkwardly returned the hug and said. "You to. Remember just keep running."

True backed away and slid under the tent side and ran as fast as she could.

Julia made the best mock girl she could from the blankets and then lay down next to it so it looked liked she was holding True, hoping that the decoy would buy True at least a few hours. The pain and tiredness began so catch up with her and she began to drift off wondering if she would ever see Alonzo again. However, before she had completely fallen to sleep the tent flap opened. She heard someone approaching before she felt a kick in her back.

"Seeing as you are going to be here a while, I thought you might like some food." Julia recognised the voice as Bruce.

Julia rolled over, trying not to disrupt the blankets. "Thanks, but I think that we just need sleep now."

"Now now, that is not polite and you need to keep your strength up." Bruce sneered. "Get up now and eat." As Julia began to sit he asked. "What is wrong with the brat? Why isn't she moving?" He moved passed Julia and ripped of the blankets. "You stupid bitch. Where is she?" With that he lifted Julia up by the collar of her shirt. When his question was met by silence he threw her out of the tent.

Julia tried scrambling to her feet but found herself being pushed over by a foot from behind. "Where and when did she go?" Bruce questioned again. This time when he got no response he kicked Julia in the ribs a couple of times.

"Hey boss she can't have gone far, she was there when I dropped the blankets off an hour ago."

"That may be the case, but it is pitch black now. We wouldn't see her if she were 2 metres in front of us." Replied Bruce.

"Then perhaps we should get her to come to us." Suggested the scarred man.

"And how would we do that." Questioned the short guy.

"Easy. We get her to scream." He said walking over to Julia kicking her again.

Bruce knelt down next to Julia and said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Julia just at looked at him trying to hide the fear in her face. "I was hoping she would say that." Was the ominous response from the scarred man as he dragged her off to some crates at the centre of camp. When there he threw her towards the crates and took of his belt. He then began lashing Julia's back with the belt whilst saying, "Time to scream bitch."

Despite the searing pain Julia bit down her screams, not sure if True would have the resolve to go on if she heard her scream. Finally Bruce interrupted the lashings saying, "This is taking to long and it ain't going to break her. Time for a more direct approach." Grabbing her buy her hair he threw her to the ground. "Help me hold her down."

Julia was aware of several hands pinning her down. Fear was beginning to overwhelm her. She then felt her left boot being ripped of and hands gripping her broken ankle. To her horror the hands pushed in opposite directions causing the bone to break further. Unable to cope with the pain she screamed out in agony before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

As Julia began to come round she was aware of being cold and her whole body hurting, especially her ankle which was still trying to scream in pain. She realised that she must be outside from the fact that she was sure she was lying on twigs and she could feel rain beating down onto her bruised body. She tried to open her eyes, but as she did so she was unable to see anything. After a brief period of panic she tried to move her hands to her face but found that they were tied behind her back. As the rain continued to fall, she realised that the rain hitting her exposed hands felt different to that on her face and that the reason she could not see was because her head had been covered.

Unable to see any of her captors she decided to listen for them. She could not hear anything over the rain and as such was no better informed of the situation. Certain that in her current state she was not going anywhere fast (or indeed slow), Julia felt that the only option was to lie there and hope that if they thought she was still unconscious they would leave her alone. However, she soon felt a pair of rough hands on her and she became aware that one of her captors had other plans. As she was rolled on to her back, the movement caused a new wave of pain to pass through her ankle forcing her to gasp.

"So you are awake then." Stated a voice that she was pretty sure belonged to the scarred man that she had tried knee-capping the day before. "Good. It was make this more fun."

With that he pinned her down ripped open her shirt. Julia tried to escape but his weight was too much for her. Struggling to free her wrists all she achieved was to erode the skin round her wrists with the rope. Just as she was beginning to loose all hope, her attacker backed of slightly to allow himself room to undo her trousers. As soon as he had shifted Julia's knee lashed out and caught him in the groin. He fell off her cursing. Julia then lunged with her right foot hoping to once again get his knee. Hearing a satisfying crunch and more swearing Julia hauled herself up and hopped as fast as she could away from her captor. Unable to see where she was going she decided to just head straight and hoped that she would not run into any of her captors. Despite the pain caused by hopping she kept going. Feeling branches scrape against her body she was fairly sure she was not on a path and couldn't have picked a worse route to travel. She tried thinking about all the tests she needed to run back at camp to take her mind off the pain, but it did not offer much relief.

The more she ran the more she hurt. Every time she got into a rhythm she stumbled of fell down shallow inclines causing her to begin to give up all hope. After running for what felt like hours, but she was sure was in fact just mere minutes she slipped again down a slope and her momentum caused her to crash through what felt like bushes. As she tried to lift herself up she felt some hands grip her. Terrified she tried to fight them off, but in her weakened, injured state she could offer little resistance…….


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **A longer chapter to make up for the shortness of the last one.

"Hey, you hear that?" Questioned Walman.

"Yeah. It sounded like it came from over there." Answered Danziger, pointing to some trees. "Lets go check it out. Cameron, Yale cover us." With that Danziger moved towards the bushes, magpro in hand, followed closely by Walman. As they made their way through the leafy shrubs they caught sight of a camp. Turning back Walman beckoned the others over signaling that they should stay quiet. As the reached the edge of the camp they caught a glance of Alonzo exiting a tent.

"Lonz?" Questioned Danziger lowering the magpro.

Alonzo turned towards the group looking upset and replied. "They are gone. I got here about ten minutes ago and there is no sign of any of them here. All I found was Julia's boot." He added holding the item up.

Yale approached the site of the campfire and bent down. "It is still warm. Seeing how it is raining, it must mean it was put out very recently."

"Yeah." Agreed Cameron." And I can't see any tyre marks so they are probably on foot. Seeing how True said Julia can't walk they will be moving slowly so they can't have gone far."

"We should split up so we can cover more ground." Responded Alonzo, his voice seemed to carry a bit of hope. Lifting his magpro he said. "We know they didn't head back to the rocks so we can cover the other three directions. I'll take this one." He finished pointing straight ahead.

"Okay, Walman and I will take the left. Yale and Cameron the right. And guys keep your gear on at all times and stay on your guard." Each of the men turned their gear on and headed out. Alonzo moving on much quicker than the others.

After a few minutes searching Cameron knelt down. "Hey Yale. Does this look like a set of footprints to you?"

Yale crouched down next to Cameron and responded. "Yes. But I can only make out three different sets. True said there were four of them. That means they are likely to have split up. I will report our find to the others."

"Ok. I will see if I can see any other tracks." Said Cameron.

"Thanks for the intel Yale. Do you think one of the sets was Julia's?" Asked Danziger.

"I don't think so." Replied Yale. "All the sets are boot marks and we know Julia is missing her boot."

"Could they be carrying her?" Asked Alonzo.

"The rain is washing away the tracks quickly so it is hard to be conclusive, but none of the tracks seem to be very deep, suggesting that they weren't carrying any extra weight. So I think that it is unlikely that Julia was with them."

"Understood. If you don't find anything new in ten you might want to start on a different track then." Suggested Danziger.

"Okay John, we will keep you informed." With that Yale and Cameron continued on.

"Hey Alonzo you still on?" Danziger questioned.

"Yes. I can't see any sign of her though." Desperation was returning to his voice.

"Hang in there we will find her." Chipped in Walman.

"Do you think we should try a different vector?" Walman asked Danziger.

"Maybe. There seems to be a better path that way. They are probably more likely to use a path." Replied Danziger. "Did those bushes up there just move?" Asked Danziger in a hushed voice.

"Yeah." Whispered Walman. "It looks like something is coming this…"

Before he had the chance to finish his sentence a beaten body in ripped and bloody clothes, with a mask over their head and hands bound behind their back, fell through the bushes onto the floor in front of them.

John thrust the magpro into Walman's hands and rushed over to the form. As he put his hands on her she began to struggle. Gripping Julia's form tightly to prevent her moving too much he said as gently as he could. "Julia it's John, you are safe." With that he reached round and removed the mask.

It seemed to take sometime for realisation to sink in. But when Julia realised it was John she began to cry. "True? Is True ok? I didn't know what to do; I thought they would hurt her. Did she make it? I am sorry John. I…"

"Slow down Julia. True is fine." With that Julia collapsed into John's embrace and John noticed that she was shaking.

Walman walked behind them and drew his knife to cut the ropes round her wrists. Whilst cutting the ropes he saw her torn shirt, which revealed long red marks all down her back, some of which were bleeding. He and John exchanged worried glances over Julia's head. When Julia had calmed down slightly John backed away slightly and asked. "How about we get you back to Alonzo? Walman pass the good news on." It was then that John noticed that Julia's shirt had be ripped open at the front. He dreaded to think what that meant. "You must be freezing." He stated taking off his jacket. "Lets wrap you up." He placed the jacket round Julia's shoulders and carefully zipped it up. He then carefully picked Julia up. Holding her tightly they headed off back to the rocks.

"Alonzo and the others have our gear position and will intercept us along the way. I think Alonzo will be here very shortly." Stated Walman. "How is she?"

"She seems to be asleep. Probably the best thing. God knows what they did to her." Replied a grim Danziger. They continued in silence. But that silence was soon broken by a breathless Alonzo charging up to them.

"Julia!" Alonzo cried. "What is wrong with her?" He question Danziger.

"It is probably exhaustion. She collapsed soon after we found her. We will get Yale to take a look when we meet up with him." Seeing the helpless look in Alonzo's eyes he added, "Do you want to take her?"

Alonzo didn't need a second invitation and carefully took hold of Julia in exchange for the magpro. They then continued there decent to the rocks.

When they arrived Yale and Cameron were already there. Alonzo carefully laid Julia on the ground so Yale could do a quick examination. After a couple of minutes Yale turned to the group. "As far as I can tell her vitals are ok. I suggest we get her back to camp as soon as possible."

"Ok. Lonz put her in the vehicle, Yale and I will head back with you. Are you guys ok on foot?" The others nodded and they headed back to camp. Danziger driving as fast as he could. During the journey Yale made contact with Devon updating her of the situation.

"Can you arrange a hot bath in the med-tent? I fear she could be suffering from hypothermia. Also I think Bess should be on standby. I believe she has experience of first aid from her time on Earth."

"Will do Yale. How bad is she."

"I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Eden camp Bess was doing her best to comfort a distressed True who had not stopped crying. With some difficulty they had managed to get her dressed in warm clothes and now she sat sobbing in the arms of Bess. The rest of the crew were either guarding the campsite or sitting around anxiously waiting for news. As soon as Yale had radioed in Devon shared the news that Julia had been found with the rest of the group. On hearing the news True asked. "Is she ok?"

Not wanting to burden True with the truth Devon replied. "Well True she collapsed from exhaustion when they found her, but I am sure she will be ok. Bess, Yale was wondering if you could assist him in treating some of Julia's injuries as you have some experience with first aid, perhaps you could come and help me prepare the med-tent? Could someone look after the children please?" After seeing some nods she headed for the med-tent followed by Bess.

As Bess and Devon set up a warm bath in the med-tent Devon began to panic. "What if we can't do anything for her? None of us know how bad she is or how to treat her. I should never have taken her glove…."

"Devon!" Exclaimed Bess "Firstly this is not your fault, if you had not enforced a break Julia would have burnt out and could be in a much worse state than she is now. Secondly we don't know how bad she is, but we do know she is strong and a fighter, she will pull through this."

Before Devon had a chance to respond Baines came into the tent. "They're here."

As they came out of the tent the Dune-rail came to an abrupt stop and Alonzo jumped out, picked Julia up and ran over to the Med-tent, followed closely by Yale. The rest of the Eden crew looked shocked at how bruised and pale her face was. John meanwhile went over to True who had begun crying again pulled her into a hug and carried her off to their tent.

Inside the med-tent Devon and Bess were beginning to remove Julia's soaked clothes. Having taken of John's jacket and seeing the ripped shirt Bess gasped. "What the hell did they do to her?" Asked a distraught Alonzo. The others were too shocked to respond.

With her clothes removed Alonzo carefully placed her in the tub. Ensuring that she did not slip down and drown he stroked her hair. "We need to monitor her body temperature carefully." Stated Yale. "As soon as it increases to 37 degrees we can start treating her injuries. Until then I believe her greatest risk is hypothermia. The injury I am most worried about is her ankle. I believe the break is very severe and it will need resetting before the bone-healer vaccine starts to work. If it is not done now it will have to be re-broken."

"How will we do that Yale? Isn't that a surgical procedure?" Questioned Devon.

"Yes it is. You have used the dia-glove before Devon, so I believe that you have the best chance of doing this."

"Julia was giving me instructions and besides all I did was remove a bullet not reset a bone." Exclaimed Devon.

"Devon, if we don't do this now Julia may never walk properly again. Even if she did wake up she could not do the operation herself. One of us will have to do this. I will see if I can find a VR program with the procedure on." With that Yale left the tent. Realising that three was not much choice in the matter Devon nodded and turned her attention back to the frail form of Julia.

Before long Yale returned and informed Devon that he had found a program. Devon sat in the corner of the tent and switched on the VR.

After twenty minutes Yale announced that Julia's body temperature had returned to an acceptable value. Alonzo transferred her back onto a cot and Bess and Yale began to treat her wounds. Ignoring the suggestions from Yale and Bess to leave, Alonzo stood to on side looking down at Julia feeling sick at ho much damage had been inflicted on her.

Having stopped all the bleeding as best they could they bandaged and clothed her and positioned her for surgery. As Alonzo took a seat next to her he grabbed her hand and ran his other hand over her forehead. Yale moved to the back of the tent and grabbed a pain block. As he administered it he explained, "Although she is unconscious the body can still register pain and go into shock."

Yale and Devon stood over Julia's leg and worked together to set her ankle. Having cut into the flesh they saw the full extent of the damage. Looking closely at the bone Yale commented. "There are three breaks, but they look clean. You need to align the fragments very carefully. I am worried about the ligament, it seems to be torn."

"Is there anything we can do for that?" Questioned Devon.

"I don't think so. It is best to just not damage it any further." Answered Yale before turning to Bess an saying, "When we are done we will need to immobilise the ankle to prevent further damage, do you think you can find something to use as a splint?"

"Sure thing Yale." With that she left the tent.

"Ok Devon are you ready?"

"No." was the meek response before she placed her hands on Julia's bones and gently tried to realign them whilst Yale continued to monitor her vitals. As she was finishing up Bess returned to the tent with Walman, they were carrying some large plant tubes. Alonzo turned to them and asked.

"What are they for?"

"Well," started Bess. " These are hollow inside so we thought that they could be used as a splint." Yale came over to hem and looked at one of the tubes.

"Hmm, these remind me of the old Earth plant bamboo, only much wider. You are right Bess these could be used to make a splint. We will need to cut them to the right size though. Alonzo perhaps you could give Walman a hand preparing them."

Alonzo looked down at Julia and placed a kiss on her forehead before heading out after Walman. When he was gone Devon and Bess both asked, "How is she really?"

"To be honest I am worried, her heart rate is beginning to race and her breathing is laboured. For now all we can do is keep her warm and hope that she has the strength to pull through this."

On hearing the grim answer Bess squeezed Julia's hand and whispered. "Come on Julia you can beat this."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry this is a short chapter but I was distracted with HP7 - I guess I won't have that excuse again!

As night began to close in the majority of the Eden colonists were grouped under a shelter in a sombre mood. Baines, Cameron and Morgan were guarding the camp keeping a careful eye out for True and Julia's attackers. When Devon, Bess and Yale joined the group under the shelter they were bombarded with a series of questions regarding Julia's condition. Not wanting to go into too much detail in front of the kids, especially True, Yale simply said. "We have attended to all her injuries and are waiting for her to come round. Alonzo is keeping an eye on her."

As the newcomers sat down Uly ran to his mother's arms and Devon drew him into a tight hug. "How are you doing True?" Bess asked.

"OK I guess." Answered True from the arms of John.

Glad that True had calmed down Devon was keen to ask her about what had happened. Since her return to camp True had kept the information of the previous day and night limited to what she thought had happened to Julia, so the group were still none the wiser about what exactly had happened or how many hostiles they might be up against. However, Devon was also concerned about upsetting True (and John) and was fighting an internal battle of whether or not to ask True and how to approach the subject if she did.

John glanced over at Devon and seemed to sense what she (and probably half the group were thinking) and asked True softly. "You think you can tell us what happened?"

Tue nodded and began to recount the story. As True explained about Julia falling and breaking her ankle John was beginning to get concerned about how True was blaming herself. True continued recounting the story, explaining how they were taken to the camp.

At this point Yale interrupted and asked, "True. How long was Julia unconscious for?"

"I am not sure." Sniffed True. "I think a few hours." Oblivious to the concern that was etching onto Yale's face True continued focusing on how cold she had been and how Julia had given her jacket to her and had told her that John would come an find them. As she described the encounters with the captors she began to get more upset. As she explained about the visit from the short guy beginning blankets she said. "He said that he couldn't wait until Bruce said that Julia was his, but I didn't know what that meant." Remembering the state of Julia's shirt the John, Walman, Bess, Devon and Yale shared worried glances. Still True continued, " It was then that Julia told me that I had to escape and get help. I didn't want to, but she said it was the only way and I could not turn back no matter what happened. So I sneaked out and ran. I don't know how long I had been running when I heard her scream and then nothing. It was all quiet. I wanted to go back, but I promised I wouldn't so I kept going till I found you. But if I hadn't left they wouldn't have hurt Julia." By this stage True was once again hysterical and John was doing his best to comfort his sobbing daughter trying to explain it wasn't her fault.

Seeing John was having little effect Bess crossed over to them and crouched so she was at eye level with True. "True." She started. "None of this is your fault. In fact, it was your bravery that allowed Julia to be rescued and as soon as she wakes up I am sure that she will tell you the same thing." This seemed to calm True slightly and John whispered a silent "Thank you," to Bess who just smiled back at him.

John then lifted True up saying "Time to get some sleep True-girl." With that the pair left the shelter heading for their tent. Yale followed the lead and took Uly to Devon's tent. Adding, as he left. "I will stay with him till you are ready."

With the kids gone Magnus asked. "How bad is she really?"

Devon and Bess exchanged glances and then Devon said. "Not good. We have patched her up as best we could, but I am not sure that is good enough. Even if she does recover physically from her wounds it is clear a lot more happened to her than True knows about and I am not sure how it will effect her mentally." Realising that Devon did not want to go into more details the group fell back into silence. Devon then stood and picked up a bowl of soup and headed out towards the Med-tent.


	11. Chapter 11

As Devon entered the Med-tent she saw Alonzo whispering to Julia's unconscious form whilst gripping her hand.

"Hey Alonzo. I brought you some soup."

"Thanks. But I am not hungry." Replied Alonzo.

"Alonzo you need to eat. The last thing Julia needs when she wakes up is for you to collapse. Think how worried she will be and how she will risk her own recovery to look after you." Devon forwarded.

Realising that Devon was right he took the bowl and started to eat. Devon tried her best to start up a conversation, but Alonzo's weary thoughts were solely with Julia. As he was finishing his soup they heard a whimper from the cot.

"Julia! Julia, can you hear me." Alonzo cried turning and grabbing her hand. Devon quickly repositioned herself at the top of the cot.

"Alonzo……….Don't leave……….Need you….." murmured Julia, eyes shut.

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere." Alonzo replied. help……Morgan right……useless."

Devon and Alonzo exchanged worried glances as Julia continued. Alonzo placed a hand on her forehead to try to still her. It was then that he noticed that she was beginning to burn up.

"She's burning Devon. I think we need Yale in here." Exclaimed Alonzo.

"I'll go get him." Replied Devon running out of the tent. On the way to her own she nearly ran Bess over.

"Devon. What's wrong?" Queried Bess.

"Need to get Yale. Something is wrong with Julia. Could you watch Uly please?" Devon spoke without slowing. Bess agreed and scampered after Devon.

"Yale. We need you in the Med-tent. Julia is talking but not making any sense and she is burning up."

When they returned to the Med-tent Yale started some scans ordering Alonzo and Devon to get some damp cloths to douse Julia with. When Alonzo returned he asked. "Why is she saying all this? Why doesn't she open her eyes?"

"I do not believe she is conscious yet. I think that she is suffering from delirium, either due to a concussion or as a result of the fever she seems to be suffering from. For now all we can do is keep her fever down." Yale tried to explain, but he was interrupted by Julia crying out.

"Reilly……No don't hurt them…….My fault……..Mother……….Sorry……..Reilly please……no…"

"Why is she talking about Reilly?" Asked Alonzo.

"She is probably reliving traumatic events or more likely her sub-conscious is exploring her deepest fears." Hypothesised Yale. "I think it is important that someone is with Julia at all times to keep an eye on her. The more vivid her dreams or hallucinations get the more likely she is to struggle and possibly hurt herself further."

It was decided that Devon, Yale and Bess would take turns monitoring Julia's condition and Alonzo would be her ever-present shadow. Yale took the first shift during which, although Julia's fever stayed constant, the outbursts became more frequent. Alonzo just looked on helplessly.

After a few hours Devon entered to tent to relieve Yale. As she did so she heard Julia say. "Devon…..sorry…..should have done more……cured you quicker…..failed as doctor…..you were right…..not good enough…..need Vasquez."

As Devon pulled up a chair Julia lapsed back into silence.

"Is she saying what she really thinks?" Questioned Devon.

"I believe that when people are in this state they can only say what they truly think, perceive or fear. In Julia's case she clearly feels guilty about Eben and not curing you quicker. This will form the base for some of what she is saying. But beyond that whether she really feels what she is saying or whether it is just nightmares I don't know. Julia I am sure can give you a better understanding of the human mind in this situation when she wakes up." Yale explained. Before standing and exiting the tent.

As the time passed Julia continued to cry out and Devon and Alonzo became painfully aware that all the outbursts fell into one of four categories. Firstly the council and them hurting the colonists. Secondly failing as a doctor. Thirdly being abandoned by the group and in particular Alonzo. Finally and most understandably they were about True escaping.

"Has she ever told you any of these fears?" Devon asked Alonzo.

"No. I know that when she does sleep she has nightmares. But she brushes me off when I ask her about them and then buries herself in her work. Why didn't she tell me? I thought I had broken down her barriers and she trusted me. Why would she think I would leave her?"

"Alonzo, Julia probably sees her fears as a sign of weakness and she probably thinks that by ignoring them they won't matter. If she talks about them they will seem more real." Devon tried to console Alonzo. "With regards to you leaving her, remember we did just dump her in a forest. She chose not to contact the Council at that point. I can't imagine how alone she felt then. I can understand why she would never want to feel like that again."

"But I wouldn't leave her." Explained a frustrated Alonzo.

"Have you told her that?" Questioned Devon. On seeing a blank expression on Alonzo's face she continued. "You had a reputation for having a girl in every port. Not staying out of cold sleep for more than 20 days at a time. When we first got here all you did was say how you wanted to be back in space. Julia told me about how you wanted us to lug you round in cold sleep. Maybe on some level she fears that as soon as we get to New Pacifica you will jump on the first ship and head back to the stations. I know this is none of my business but if you two haven't discussed it yet you are going to have to talk about it sometime."

Before Alonzo had a chance to respond Bess came in to take over from Devon. "How is she?" She greeted.

"The fever is no worse." Replied Devon. As Devon moved towards the flap she turned to Alonzo and said. "Try to get some rest and think about what I said."


	12. Chapter 12

Despite the fact that Devon went to bed late, the combination of a restless Uly and worry for her friend ensured that she was up early. When she and Uly emerged from their tent however, she discovered that they were some of the last up. She and Uly walked towards the group, which were sat in virtual silence. No one looked as if they got much sleep last night. Nodding to the group as a greeting she turned to Uly and said.

"I want to stay here and have something to eat. I am going to check on Julia. Do not move from here."

"Ok mum." Nodded Uly.

Devon turned and headed to the med-tent. The mood inside was worse than outside. She almost feared asking how Julia was doing.

"The good news is that she seems less delusional and the fever has got no worse." Started Yale. "But, I am worried that she has not regained consciousness and her breathing has become laboured."

Devon looked down at Julia who looked weak and pale, before saying, "I think we need to explain to the group what is happening."

Devon, Bess and Yale headed out of the Med-tent and joined the rest of the group. When they were all seated Devon explained the situation. When she had finished Morgan asked.

"The fever is because she got cold right? I mean we are safe, aren't we?"

"Although the cold would have weakened her immune system, it would not have directly caused Julia to get sick." Yale answered.

"Well what did cause it?" Morgan continued.

"I am afraid I don't know." Yale replied.

"That's just great. There is a mystery bug going round and the one person who could tell us what it is can't because she irresponsibly decided to risk herself and therefore everyone else in the group for the kid. On top of that there our some deranged men running around and we are just sitting here." Bess placed a hand on his arm and tried to stop him, but it merely caused him to jump up and continue his rant louder. "Our only doctor could die and then what would we do. Oh my God I think I am burning up. We …."

He was cut of by Danziger. "Put a sock in it Martin. It wasn't that long ago you were all too happy to tell Julia she was a useless doctor. We don't know what is wrong with her, but the rest of us aren't sick so it might not be contagious. For all we know it is having to put up with your constant Hypochondria that has made her sick. Panicking will help nobody."

"Oh I forgot that you were qualified to say it is not contagious." Retorted Martin.

Before John could answer back Yale asked True. "When you and Julia were held prisoner were any of your captors ill? Or did any of them cough?" True shook her head. "And do you feel ill or have a cough?" Again True shook her head. Turning his attention back to the main group he said. "I agree with John, there is no evidence to suggest that this is contagious. But I will try running some more scans to see if I can find anything new."

"Morgan does have a point though." Forwarded Baines. "How long do we risk staying here? Right now we are sitting ducks."

"What do you want us to do Baines? If we move Julia she could get worse. Or would you prefer to just abandon her again?" Interjected Bess.

"Well honey it would be for the safety of the group." Responded Morgan.

"Don't 'honey' me Morgan. A second ago you were worried about loosing our only doctor and now you want to leave her? You are a disgrace."

"Look if you are that worried Baines go hide in the Transrover." Added Walman. "It's what you are good at." He muttered under his breath.

Before Baines could send a fist towards Walman, John stood and growled. "Enough. We stay here till Julia is fit to move. Julia has time and again worked herself into the ground to look after us and we never thank her, we just expect it. And now Julia is in trouble what do you want to do? Leave her? You are unbelievable." With that he picked up True and stormed off to their tent. Morgan and Baines stared at the ground suitably chastised.

"Hey Uly, do you want to play with True?" Devon asked.

Seeing her son nod, she led him to the Danziger's tent. "John." She called when they were outside. "It's Devon. Can we come in?"

"Sure thing Adair." Was the response but before she could move inside Uly rushed pass her calling. "True. True. Do you want to play a VR game?" Despite True's reservations John persuaded it was a good idea. But before she left he tagged her and told them to stay in sight of an adult at all times. When the kids had left Devon asked.

"How's True doing?"

"As well as can be expected. She was up most of last night with nightmares. She is blaming herself for Julia being ill. Morgan isn't helping by going on the whole time. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you feel responsible for this group and are probably blaming yourself for stealing Julia's dia-glove. Plus it was not that long ago you were very ill. Add to that …"

"Ok. Ok, I get the point."

"You don't have to tell me but it might help to talk." John suggested.

"You want the truth? I'm scared. This group has been through so much, but I am not sure how much more it can take. If Julia doesn't …." She stopped herself and tried to shake the idea from her head. John interrupted.

"She is a fighter. She proved that when she got True to escape and then ran to her freedom on a broken ankle. She is too stubborn to go through all of that just to give in to some infection."

Devon briefly smiled. "You're probably right. But it is not just that. As an effect of the fever she has been hallucinating, or reliving memories or living out fears. I'm not sure which, I couldn't quite follow Yale's explanation. But regardless of what is causing it, it is clear that she is carrying a huge burden. She is blaming herself for Eben's death, not healing me faster and not being a better doctor. You said yourself she works herself into the ground. Then, on top of that she is having nightmares about the council. Add to that the attack. You saw the state of her clothes, at the very least she was used as a punching bag, but for all we know they raped her. I don't know if she will get through this. She is so young and yet has ended up with so much responsibility. Then there is Alonzo, he is almost at breaking point. He hasn't slept for ages, he hardly eats and is barely talking."

By this time Devon was on he brink of tears. Seeing this John pulled her into a silent hug. The moment was short-lived however by Bess calling. "Devon! Yale thinks he has found something."


	13. Chapter 13

As Devon, Bess and John entered the Med-tent, they saw Yale standing over Julia holding one of scanners. Alonzo looking over his shoulder.

"What have you found?" Questioned Devon.

"Well. I was running another scan and came across this." Yale walked towards them and held out the scanner.

The three of them looked at the scanner and then at each other. When Yale saw how blank their faces were he pointed at part of the scanner and elaborated. "There appears to be a shadow in the lungs."

"Ok. But what does that mean?" John asked.

"I can't be sure. I am afraid I am not capable of performing the tests needed to make a full diagnosis. However, from consulting my library I would say it I most likely to be TB. Or at least this planets version of it."

"How come the rest of us aren't sick then. I thought it was highly contagious." Asked John.

"Well my guess would be that the immunisations we had back on the stations will provide limited cover, but for some reason, perhaps her weakened immune system Julia became susceptible."

"But I thought TB started slowly." Stated Bess.

"It does on Earth. Here we can not be sure."

"So what's the treatment?" Asked Alonzo.

"I believe we should try some of the antibiotics that Julia has been developing. That should kill of the-"

Yale was cut of mid-sentence by the weak and wheezy voice of Julia. "No antibiotics, not TB, fungal, ask John how….." However, before she could finish her last statement she had once again passed out.

"Did Julia know what she was saying?" Questioned Alonzo.

"There is no way to be certain, but certain fungal infections would cause the same shadows on the scanner." Replied Yale.

"Yale if Julia did know what she was saying and it is fungal what would happen if we gave her antibiotics?" Asked Devon.

"I believe that as a result of killing off the naturally occurring bacteria in Julia's system it would cause the fungal infection to grow and possibly kill her."

"But if it is TB and we don't treat it?" Asked Bess.

"Left untreated TB can be fatal."

"If it is fungal how would we treat it? And ask John what?" Enquired an increasingly frustrated Alonzo.

"The only way to treat it would be to remove the spores from the lungs. But-"

"That's it!" Exclaimed John cutting Yale off. "Do you remember when we had that pollen in us and Julia tried sucking it out of me?" Seeing the others nod, he continued. "Couldn't we use that to suck the spores out of her lungs? I think I can remember how to use it. Do you know where it is kept Lonz?"

Before Alonzo had a chance to answer Devon said. "Hang on. Yale, how safe is it to use that on Julia?"

"In her current state it would be very dangerous. Add to that the fact that no one here is qualified using it, I believe there is a high chance that we would cause permanent damage to her lungs."

"But it is what she said we should do." Exclaimed Alonzo.

"Alonzo I know you want to treat her, we all do, but we have no idea if Julia knew what she was saying. If we make the wrong choice it could kill her." Bess tried reasoning.

"Surely we could try the pump on a low setting, if there are spores some should come out, if they do we know the pump is the only option. If they don't we try antibiotics." Suggested John.

"As long as we keep it on a very low setting it should be ok. But we had better have the oxygen mask ready." Agreed Yale. "Are you sure you know how to operate it John?"

"Come on guys we are wasting time." Alonzo interrupted as he dug through a box in search of the vacuum pump.

"We need to get her sitting as upright as possible. Yale do you know how to scan for spores if they come out?" Asked John.

"I believe so, I will be unable to tell you which variety. However, I should be able to detect if a fungus is present." Yale replied as he helped Devon and Bess gently sit Julia up.

As Alonzo handed John the pump he asked, "does it hurt?"

"Well it is a bit uncomfortable, but she is asleep so she shouldn't feel a thing." John tried to reassure Alonzo.

After a few minutes everything was set up. John stood in front of Julia ready to operate the pump. Yale stood next to her monitoring her vitals and preparing to insert the tube down her throat, whilst Alonzo sat by her side holding her hand in his left and the oxygen mask in his right. Devon and Bess stood back. Having confirmed that everyone was ready

Yale put the tube in and John switched on the pump.

After a couple of minutes Yale had confirmed the presence of some spores and told John to turn up the pump slightly. However, as time progressed Yale became increasingly worried about Julia, whose breathing was getting very laboured. "I am not sure how much longer she can take this John."

"I could turn the power up, go for a short sharp burst." Replied John.

"Didn't Julia tell you that was a bad idea and incredibly stupid when you tried that on yourself." Asked Bess.

Before John could turn and see the disbelieving look that Devon was giving him Yale said. "John we need to stop now."

John quickly turned off the pump whilst Yale removed it and Alonzo carefully placed the oxygen mask over her face. When Julia's breathing appeared less difficult Devon asked. "Did we get it all?"

"I don't know, time will tell."


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you want to play cowboys on VR?" Asked Uly, who was beginning to get very frustrated. They had left the tent thirty minutes ago and True had turned down every suggestion.

"No." Responded True as she stared down at her electronic tag.

"How about Space Pilots?"

"No."

"What about …"

"No."

"Why did you say you wanted to play if you were just going to say no to everything?"

"I didn't say I wanted to play. My dad did."

"Oh." Was the despondent reply from Uly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Were you scared?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." True snapped back before she stormed off. As she did so she walked into a box sending it flying. As she bent down to pick up the contents Morgan said.

"What is it you have against the group? First you befriend a poisonous monster, then a psycho, and then you tried killing our only doctor? Now you are trying to destroy the whole camp." True was reduced to tears and wanted to return to her tent, but Morgan continued. "Don't think you can just run off without cleaning up this mess." Through the tears True started to repack the box with Morgan standing over her. As soon as she was done she ran off and Morgan called after her. "That's right stay in your tent, you can't cause any trouble in there."

Seeing True run off in tears Magnus approached Morgan and said "Does it make you feel good bullying a kid?"

"She had it coming, she is nothing but trouble."

"That is probably what John will say about you before he tears you limb from limb for bullying True!" Smiled Magnus as she walked off leaving Morgan looking very concerned.

Realising that no one would be playing with him Uly took out his VR set and started playing a game by himself, wishing everything would go back to normal.

He was just about to reach a new level when he was interrupted by Devon, who had just emerged from the Med-tent with John, Bess and Yale, calling him.

"Awww mum. I was just about to get to a new level."

"I thought you were playing with True."

"She didn't want to play." Shrugged Uly.

"Well where is she?" Questioned John.

"She stormed off in a mood. Then Mr Martin shouted at her and she ran off to the tent."

"What do you mean shouted at her? I am going to kill him." John fumed (as Bess cringed) and began to set off, but Devon grabbed his arm.

"Perhaps you should see to True first. Morgan will still be here when you get back." Advised Devon, not wanting the stress of another injured crewmember.

"Fine. But you tell him to stay the hell away from True and me."

After John had stormed off Bess said. "I will try to find out what happened."

"Good idea, but I think you should keep Morgan away from John for a bit." Answered Devon.

"Can I go back to playing my game now." Asked Uly.

"Sure thing, but don't wonder off." Replied Devon who then turned round to talk to Yale. However, he had already disappeared. Devon headed round the back of camp hoping to find the tutor. Eventually she found him sitting on a crate.

"Are you ok Yale?' She asked.

"I nearly killed her."

"What are you talking about?"

"If we had done as I suggested and given Julia the antibiotics she could have died."

"Yale you are not a doctor. You found something on the scans, which is more than any of us did. Julia probably heard some of what you were saying and made a diagnosis. If you had not spotted the shadow on the scan she couldn't have done that."

"We don't know for sure that she did diagnose herself. It is more likely to have just been a dream."

"That is one lucky dream then. Isn't it more likely that she heard you?"

"Maybe, but I still should have realised a fungal infection was possible, after all she was out in damp conditions which are ideal for fungal growth. I failed."

"No you didn't Yale. You are not a doctor and should never have been put in that situation."

"It makes me wonder how we would have coped if we had left Julia." Yale pondered. "At the time I did not believe it would have been a problem but now I know that is not the case."

"I don't think anyone realises how much we take Julia for granted, except maybe Alonzo who sees first hand the effect it has on her." Answered Devon. "I think that if." Devon stopped and corrected herself. "When she pulls through this we need to sort out some help for her, at least in the most basic tasks."

"I agree, but I don't know if Julia will. She rarely asks for help, I think I am partly to blame for that."

"Why?" Asked a surprised Devon.

"Do you remember that virus that we came across shortly after we arrived?" Seeing Devon nod, Yale continued, "well, Julia came to me and expressed concerns that she had no idea what was going on and did not think she could find a cure. I just dismissed her. I didn't offer one word of encouragement. Since then she only comes to me to double-check her findings. Never to ask for help or express her concerns."

"Well I did not exactly give her my support when we first got here." Devon offered thinking about her first meeting with Julia on the Advance ship. "We have all made mistakes Yale, but we cannot dwell on them. You especially cannot dwell on the diagnosis; Julia is going to need you. Like it or not you are the closest we have to a doctor after Julia."

"I know Devon. I had better go check on her."

"Are you going to be ok Yale?"

"I am sure I will Devon."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Once again thanks for all the reviews

* * *

Back in the Med-tent Alonzo was keeping his constant vigil over Julia. As he gripped her hand hoping for any sign of recovery he continually talked to her.

"Come on Julia. I don't think I could survive without you. You made me see the final ride wouldn't be that bad, if you were there with me."

He was interrupted by the return of Yale who had come to run some more scans.

"Any changes?" Asked Alonzo.

Yale did not respond straight away, instead he ran the scanner over Julia again. Eventually he turned to Alonzo and said. "The fever appears to be breaking."

"Does that mean that she will wake up soon?"

"It means she has a better chance than before. I will go tell Devon the news." Yale replied. Just before he reached the tent flap he added. "Don't forget to eat Alonzo."

"Now I know why you get so annoyed with me when I go on." Alonzo said to Julia. This time though he got a response. He felt her hand move slightly. Gripping it tighter he said. "Julia. Julia, can you hear me?" Seeing her eyes begin to flutter he added, "Julia it is me Lonz. Try opening your eyes for me." Soon Julia's eyes were semi open and it was clear she was trying to focus on Alonzo. Seeing that she was trying to speak, Alonzo removed the mask. "Hey there! How you doing?"

"True?" Croaked Julia.

"She is fine. What about you?" Alonzo asked as he helped her sip some water, however the movement caused her to cough and squeeze Alonzo's hand in response to the pain. "Do you need something for the pain?"

Julia nodded and point to a hyper-spray on the table, which Alonzo used to administer a pain block. After allowing a few moments for it to kick in Alonzo asked again how she was doing.

"Thought….I thought that I would never see you again." Replied a still very hoarse Julia on the verge of tears.

Alonzo gave her hand a squeeze and used his other to affectionately brush her forehead, mindful to avoid the bruises and cuts. "You can't escape me that easily." Alonzo said as he gave her his famous fly-boy grin. He lent in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Julia tried to speak again but started coughing. Seeing that the coughing had made her breathless he placed the oxygen mask back over her face. As he was doing so Devon entered carrying a plate of food for Alonzo. "Try to rest now." Alonzo said, although Julia was already drifting back to sleep.

"She woke up?" Asked a relieved Devon. "How was she? What did she say?"

Alonzo turned to face Devon who could immediately see some of the worry had been lifted from Alonzo. "Yeah she woke up briefly and asked about True."

"Did she seem ok?" Devon asked again.

"I think so. Tired. She was in pain so I gave her a pain block then she fell back to sleep." Answered Alonzo.

"That's fantastic." Said Devon giving his shoulder a squeeze, "Perhaps you should try and get some rest." Seeing the look on Alonzo's face she added, "Or at least eat." The latter he agreed to. Once Devon was satisfied that Alonzo was eating she said, "I am going to share the good news."

By the afternoon the feeling round camp was more optimistic, however everyone was still concerned about the danger posed by Julia's and True's captors and were all looking forward to leaving their current location. However no one wanted to make Julia's condition worse. Devon knew that a decision would have to be taken soon, but felt lost and desperately needed someone to talk to. Unfortunately her two normal sounding boards were unavailable. Yale was still blaming himself for mis-diagnosing Julia and John was staying in his tent, mainly to look after True and partly to avoid killing Morgan. Realising that she was no closer to making a decision she headed back to the Med-tent to try and persuade Alonzo to rest.

"Any change?" She asked as she entered.

"Not really, she keeps drifting in and out." Replied Alonzo from his place at Julia's side.

"Any sign of the bastards that did this?"

"No. The camp is well guarded though, so if they are around hopefully they will have more sense and stay away."

Just then Julia began to stir once more. "Lonzo." She murmured through the oxygen mask. Once Alonzo had removed it she asked. "What's wrong? You look awful."

"He just needs some sleep." Devon jumped in as Alonzo smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." She was interrupted by a coughing fit before she could continue. "What happened? How long was I out for?"

"Umm, about twenty-four hours." Replied Devon as Alonzo gave Julia some water.

"Why so long?" Questioned Julia.

"You were in pretty bad shape when you came in, then you got a fever. We patched you up as best we could, but when you are feeling up to it you should probably check over all your injuries, especially your ankle. I will get Yale in to explain in more detail."

"How about True? Any fever?"

"No True is fine, worried about you, but no fever." Realising that Julia and Alonzo might appreciate some time alone Devon set of to get Yale.

"I was so worried about you." Started Alonzo. "When I saw what they had done to you, I. I wasn't sure if you would make it. Then when the fever set in…" At that point Alonzo broke eye contact.

"Hey. I'll be ok."

"I know, it's just that seeing you like that made me realise how much I need you. Julia I ….."

He was cut of by Yale coming in to fill Julia in on her condition. Before Yale started however he tried to persuade Alonzo to get some rest. However, Alonzo stubbornly refused.

"Please Alonzo. I will be fine. I won't rest though until I know you are. Go get some rest." Julia pleaded. With that Alonzo agreed and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the tent.


	16. Chapter 16

After a few hours Alonzo emerged from his tent feeling much better for sleeping. He decided to head straight to the Med-tent, but changed his mind when he saw the bulk of the group loading up the Transrover with what looked like everything but the tents. He walked over to Devon and asked.

"Hey Devon. What's going on?"

"Oh Alonzo, you're awake, are you feeling better? We are getting ready to move off first thing tomorrow."

"What? Are you insane? What about Julia? There is no way she is ready to travel."

"This was her decision." Explained Yale. "She reviewed her injuries and declared herself fit to travel, obviously in a vehicle."

"And you believed her! We all know she always puts herself last, risking her own health in the process. She should not have even been asked and you should never have listened to her." Shouted an exasperated Alonzo.

By this time a crowd had gathered round, including Morgan who said. "She is a doctor and she says she is fine. When you have some qualification other than crashing you can have an input. Until then I say we listen to Julia and get the hell away from here."

Seeing that Alonzo was seeing red Walman said, "Is that Danziger coming to help?"

On hearing Danziger's name Morgan decided it was time to make a hasty retreat before John could attack him for 'bullying' True and said. "Umm, I forgot some stuff that needs packing in my tent."

As he scampered off Walman and Magnus laughed while Devon mouthed "thank you" to Walman.

"Alonzo, can we talk in private?" Devon asked as she pulled Alonzo to her tent. When inside she explained. "Alonzo we are all concerned about Julia and I know you are right about her not making objective decisions when it comes to her own health, but it is not just her physical state that needs considering."

"What do you mean?" Asked Alonzo.

"After she woke up how did she seem to you?"

"More emotional I guess, but I didn't speak to her for that long before I got sent from the tent."

"When Yale and I were in with her this afternoon she seemed different, distracted and withdrawn. I am no sure she fully took in that I operated on her ankle."

"Well she has been through a lot."

"That's my point Alonzo. We don't know exactly what they did to her, but you have seen the physical marks they left. We can't see the mental scars. When I said we would hold here for a few days until she was recovered, she got very agitated and upset, she practically demanded we set off there and then, giving her self a coughing fit in the process. Staying here is going to remind her about what happened and if she is going to get so agitated it will make her worse in the long run. So we decided to set-off tomorrow and put some distance between her attackers and us. Then we will stop and wait until she is fully recovered. So she will travel in the Transrover, that will at least keep her warm and as she pointed out sitting up is much better for her ribs and chest, than lying down. OK?"

Seeing Alonzo nod she added. "By the way we set an extra cot up in the Med-tent. We assumed you would prefer to sleep in there. But make sure you do sleep."

"Thanks, Devon."

"No problem. Oh one other thing, Yale thinks she will need another pain-block in the next couple of hours. He has left it on the bench in the tent."

"No problem." With that Alonzo headed off to the Med-tent, whilst Devon went back to the rest of the group.

The next morning as the group were packing up Devon went to the Med-tent to check on Julia and Alonzo. As she entered, she saw Alonzo withdrawing a seri-derm form Julia's neck.

"Alonzo what are you doing?" She asked.

"Morning Devon. I was just sedating Julia."

"Yeah I can see that. Why?"

"Well right now she needs rest and she didn't sleep well last night, due to nightmares. Then this morning she was getting very unreasonable and upset about how I was packing up the Med-tent so I sedated her. Besides I am going to have to carry her to the Transrover which is going to hurt her back, so it is better if she is asleep and can't feel the pain."

"She is going to kill you when she wakes up." Replied Devon shaking her head.

"She might try, but I am fairly sure I can outrun her till her temper goes down." Alonzo said flashing he fly-boy grin. "When do you think we will set off?"

"Hopefully within thirty minutes."

"Ok, I am going to get Julia wrapped up more then I will put her in the Transrover. Is it possible to then get some help packing up in here?"

"Sure no problem."

"One other thing, Julia said that True should stay warm and probably go in the rover to."

"Ok I will pass it on to John."

With that Devon left to round up some help for packing up the Med-tent. After Walman, Magnus and Yale had volunteered she went off to see John. She found him and True, still wearing Julia's jacket, by the Dunerail. "Morning John, True."

"Adair." John greeted.

"Everything ok here?"

"Yeah, we were just doing a few last minute checks. How's Julia this morning?"

"Ok. Although Alonzo sedated her, don't ask. So I think she will be pretty mad when she wakes up. Anyway before Alonzo sedated her she suggested that True should go in the rover to keep warm and…"

"No." Was the forceful outburst from True. Taking both Devon and Danziger by surprise. "I want to stay with you daddy." She continued grabbing hold of John's leg.

"Ok True-girl, but you wear extra layers." John told True as he exchanged a questioning glance with Devon who shrugged then left.

Soon after they were all packed up and started to head off, all hoping to put the last few days behind them.

However from a ridge a hidden group looked on. "What are we going to do?"

"We follow them, holding back so they don't suspect anything. Then in a few days when their guard is down we go in."


	17. Chapter 17

Julia became aware of a gentle rocking motion and a rumbling sound. When she opened her eyes she found herself sitting in the Transrover.

"Afternoon Doc." Greeted Walman. "How are you feeling, you need anything for the pain?"

"I'm ok." Then realisation hit and she continued. "Afternoon? How did I get….. He sedated me? Why the hell did he do that?" Julia asked as she began coughing again.

"Something to do with you needing rest, I think." Walman answered when the coughing had subsided. "You sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit wheezy, I'll be fine."

"Good."

After a few minutes of silence Julia spoke, "Walman. Thanks for coming to find me."

Slightly surprised that Julia could remember anything about the rescue, or indeed that she felt the need to thank he quickly responded, "No problem." Then after a brief pause he added, "We couldn't exactly go on without you. Firstly there would be the problem of who would look after Morgan. I don't think anyone wants that job." Seeing a small smile play on Julia's lips he continued, "Then there would be the Alonzo problem. He would have moped around camp like a lovesick puppy. He is bad enough when separated from you for a whole day whilst on scout. Every conversation starts 'Julia this' or 'Julia that' and you might have thought I would get some peace and quiet at night, but no, he then talks about you in his sleep. Man it is a good thing the kids can't hear him!" Seeing Julia blush Walman chuckled, but before he could say anything further his gear beeped. "That will be lover-boy now, he has been checking in every 10 minutes for the last 3 hours to find out if you have woken up yet. I think he is beginning to think that he gave you too much sedative. He is really worried"

"Serves him right for sedating me."

"Do you want to make him sweat a little longer?" Walman asked as his gear beeped again.

"Sounds good." Replied Julia.

"You are a harsh woman Dr. Heller." Responded Walman, before answering Alonzo on gear. "Hey Lonz….. No she is not awake…. Yes she is breathing …… I'll keep you updated."

When he was finished Julia asked. "Where is True? I said she should be kept warm."

"She wanted to stay with Danziger. Apparently she as stubborn as every other female in the group!"

"Funny." Julia muttered.

"We probably have another two hours before reaching the new camp, if you want some more sleep." Walman suggested.

"Thanks. I think I will."

The next time Julia awoke the group had already arrived and setup the campsite. Seeing her stir inside the rover, Alonzo made his way over and opened the door.

"Hey. How are you feeling? You ready to move to the tent?"

"Don't think you are going to be getting off lightly for sedating me." Answered Julia

Alonzo smiled at Julia and then asked. "Can you swing round and stand on the step? Then get on my back and I will carry you across."

A few minutes later Julia was being settled into the Med-tent. As Alonzo helped her remove her sweater he noticed some blood coming through the bandages on her back. "I think your dressing need changing. Do you want me to do it? Or I can get Devon, Yale or Bess."

But before Julia could answer Devon came in carrying the crutches and some food for Julia. "Hi Julia." She greeted and then on seeing her back repeated Alonzo's statement almost word for word.

After bit of persuasion Julia agreed to them both changing the dressing and directed them to some ointment and new dressings. Although the marks across the shoulders were less inflamed, the ones across the lower back had reopened and required cleaning, causing Julia to wince in pain. They then dressed the still bleeding wounds and helped her back into her vest, all the while Devon was speaking words of encouragement and saying how they couldn't have coped without Julia.

Once they finished Devon tried to get Julia to talk about what had happened. "So do you want to…."

However, Julia cut her off and said, "You know I am pretty tired so I might just have some of the soup and get some rest."

After exchanging glances with Alonzo, Devon said, "Ok then. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow. Alonzo can you come out later to help discuss the route for tomorrow."

"Sure no problem, I'll be out in a bit."

After Devon had left, Julia and Alonzo sat in almost silence as Julia ate her meal. Alonzo could sense her walls going back up. Realising that forcing her to talk would only make it worse, he decided to just make his presence felt so she knew that she was not alone.

When she had finished her meal she suggested that Alonzo should go see Devon, which he grudgingly agreed to. Left alone in the tent Julia's mind began to wonder to the events of the last few days. Every time she shut her eyes she saw the ugly scarred face staring back at her. Knowing she would not get any sleep she made her way to the workbench and began analysing the spores that had been extracted from her lungs in the hope of discovering any further problems they could pose.

Outside by the campfire Alonzo, Yale and Devon were sharing their concerns about Julia. Danziger who had similar concerns about True soon joined them.

"Perhaps we should get the two of them to talk to each other." Suggested Yale.

"I agree, but True feels too guilty to see Julia or even to come out of the tent." Replied John.

"Is she sleeping any better?" Asked Devon.

"Not really, she is asleep now, but I think that is through exhaustion. I am thinking of getting Julia to give her something."

Before they could discuss the problem any further they heard True scream. "NO! JULIA."

On hearing True scream her name Julia limped as fast as she could on crutches towards the source of the noise. Fortunately, the Danziger's tent was next to the Med-tent. She did not have to travel far however, as True had emerged sprinting from her tent, tears running down her face. With her blurred vision she did not see Julia until she had collided with her, resulting in both of them in a heap on the floor.

Ignoring the pain, Julia sat up and pulled True into an embrace and asked what was wrong. By this time the entire group were standing behind Julia looking at the scene before them unfold. John was about to go and gather True from Julia's embrace when True began to speak.

"They had you." She started through the tears. "They were hurting you and I couldn't find my way back to get help."

"True it's ok. It was just a dream."

"But they really did hurt you and it is all my fault."

"True look at me." Julia started. "I am fine. This was not you fault if anyone is to blame it is me. I was meant to be looking after you remember? I am so sorry True."

"For what?" Asked the sobbing girl.

"Sometimes I forget that you are only thirteen. I should never have asked you to go and get help. Can you forgive me?"

True calmed slightly and said, "I'm not thirteen. I'm only ten. I shouldn't have left you. They hurt you because I left."

"No True, most of these injuries are because I didn't find as good a escape route as you and fell down some embankments and through some bushes."

"But I heard you scream."

"That was because I landed badly on my ankle." Julia lied.

"I was so scared." Continued True.

"I know True I was too." Answered Julia as she held the sobbing girl.

As Devon took in the scene before her she became aware that the majority of the group were focussed on Julia's marked back, which her vest was not doing much to hide. So she grabbed a blanket and placed it around Julia and True. She then turned back to the group and tried to usher them away, leaving Julia and True in their embrace."

The next morning John came over to greet Devon and Yale who were still trying to work out the best place to set up camp that night. Fortunately this was one of the regions where the quality of maps available seemed better than most, but still nothing compared to a scout.

"Hi John. How is True this morning?"

"She managed a fairly good nights sleep and she is out of the tent having breakfast with Uly. The talk with Julia seemed to help. Having said that though all she has gone on about this morning is how Julia thinks she is a teenager to I should treat her like one."

The last comment caused Devon to break into a grin. "I am impressed Julia managed to come up with that line. She never struck me as the type of person who would."

"Oh I don't know Devon. I think that Julia probably wishes that she were older so she was taken more seriously in terms of medicine. She is a very accomplished doctor who must have been overlooked for many positions because she is so young." Devon winced at the subtle reprimand that Yale was giving her about her first meeting with Julia.

"Has anyone seen Julia this morning? I wanted to thank her." Asked John

"No she is probably in the Med-tent still under careful observation from Alonzo." Answered Devon.

"Ok I will see you in a bit."

Inside the Med-tent he just found Alonzo busy packing up. "Hey Lonz. Where is Julia?"

"She should be having breakfast. I sent her out under threat of sedation if she didn't stop helping."

Knowing full well that Julia was not at breakfast, but not wanting to cause trouble thanked Alonzo and left. Walking round the back of camp he found Julia sitting on a log looking bored.

"Morning Doc."

"John. How is True?"

"Much better thanks. The talk you two had really helped. Thanks for shielding her from the full truth." Seeing Julia raise an eyebrow he continued. "Don't give me that I saw what they did to you, and from speaking with True I know it happened after she escaped. They obviously put you through hell for helping her escape. Thank you for not telling her." Seeing how uncomfortable Julia was looking about this topic of conversation John asked. "If you don't mind me asking why are you sitting alone at the back of camp while Alonzo thinks you are having breakfast."

"I don't really want to face the rest of the group right now. Too many questions."

"You could have gone to talk with Devon."

"She is acting a bit strangely. It is kind of making me uncomfortable – but don't say anything to her."

"In what way?"

"She keeps saying how important I am to the group and how needed I am."

"Well you are."

"Since we arrived on this planet until 3 days ago she only told me that twice. Now it is every conversation. It is unnerving. She is acting like relatives of patients I treated on the stations who had found out the patient was going to die. I have re-scanned myself several times to make sure that they have told me everything." Seeing that John was trying very hard to keep a straight face Julia asked. "What is so funny?"

"Sorry. It is just Adair. Only she would try to calm your fears and convince you that you are dying in the process."

"What fears? What are you talking about?"

"When the fever set in you started to become, um vocal in your sleep."

"And?"

"Based on what you were saying Devon felt that you were feeling alone and insecure and that we didn't appreciate you enough. So I think she is trying to make up for lost time."

"What exactly did I say?"

"Sorry Doc can't help you there. You would need to ask Lonz, Devon, Yale or Bess. I wasn't there. Anyway I better go make sure True is ready. See you in a bit."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, I found it very hard to get into and then stay in character, but several re-writes and a RSI on, here is the next installment.

Once again many thanks for the reviews

* * *

The day's journey passed slowly but without incident. Due to the cool temperatures and the desire to put as much distance as possible between them and Julia's and True's captors, the group were easily covering 18 miles a day. Not even Morgan was complaining.

At midday the group stopped briefly for lunch. Alonzo took a meal over to Julia who had decided to stay in the rover, whilst Yale joined Devon who was arguing with John over the afternoon's route.

"If we go that way we could knock two days off the journey."

"No way Adair. We have not scouted any of these routes. At least the one we had originally planned to take had good map coverage. That way is more wooded and the vehicles could get stuck. Plus we can't see what the terrain is like beyond the ridge."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn John?"

"Me? Stubborn? Perhaps you should look in the mirror."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Devon.

Yale saw this as a good opportunity to interrupt. "Devon, John. Is there a problem?"

"No problem we are just discussing a possible new route."

"Why are you changing the route? I thought we decided last night that this was the best route."

"That's what I said." Said a smug John.

"We did." Devon responded glaring at John. "But I was looking at the maps again and there is another route that I thought was at least worth discussing. But fine we will stick to the original plan. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Replied John.

Before another argument started Yale raised his concern over Julia. "Devon. I am getting concerned by Julia."

"Why did she say something?" Asked Devon.

"No. She has been withdrawn the whole journey. She has barely spoken two words all morning."

"She seemed fine to me when we talked first thing." Said John.

"Did she talk about what happened?" Asked Yale.

"No, but she is a private person. She probably sees it as her business. Maybe we should respect that."

"I agree that she won't want to talk to the entire group, but she needs to talk to someone. If she doesn't get her feelings out I fear it will consume her. Something very bad happened to her. She needs to face it." Continued Yale.

"Unfortunately the only person she ever confides in is Alonzo and she has shut him off as well. Perhaps I should try." Suggested Devon.

"That might not be the best idea." Said John.

"Why?"

"Well firstly if you push her, you will just drive her away. I have seen it before." Seeing that Devon did not look convinced he added. "You might not be the best choice either. I can't say why exactly, but I just think that if someone is going to confront her it should be someone who didn't convince her that she was dying." With that John left leaving Devon and Yale looking completely perplexed.

When the group set off after lunch Devon made sure she was walking with Alonzo.

"How was she?"

"Even more closed off than before. It is as if every time I ask she becomes more determined not to talk to me. I thought that after last night, talking to True, she might open up a bit. But instead she has completely shut herself off. She didn't sleep at all last night. I am afraid I am loosing her." Answered a downbeat Alonzo.

"John thinks it is a bad idea, but do you want me to try talking to her?"

"I doubt it will do any good, but it is worth a try. Thanks Devon."

When the group finally arrived at the planned stopping place for the night Alonzo quickly set up the Med-tent. Once completed he went to help Julia get out of the rover. Having helped her out he was about to carry her across to the tent when she snapped.

"Just give me the crutches, I am capable of making it to the tent myself."

Taken aback Alonzo gave her the crutches and watched in disbelief as she slowly made her way to the tent. Seeing the exchange Devon thought she would follow Julia and see if she could get her to open up. When she arrived at the Med-tent she was surprised to see Julia already sitting at the workbench analysing samples.

"Hey Julia." She greeted. "What are you working on?"

"I am trying to identify the fungus that infected me and to see if poses any other risks." Julia explained off-handily, before continuing. "While you are here, I would like to do a check-up, make sure there are no complications from your illness."

"Should you be working? I mean shouldn't you be resting? Alonzo said you didn't sleep well last night."

On hearing the last statement anger flashed through Julia's eyes. "So you are all talking about me now."

"No. Well yes, but we are just worried about you. You have kind of shut yourself off from everyone. You won't talk about what happened." Devon tried. She was surprised when Julia shouted back her response.

"Perhaps I won't talk because it has nothing to do with anyone else. Or maybe it is because no one will let me get on with my work. You are always interfering never giving me any peace. And apparently when you aren't in here you are still talking about me." The shouting was causing Julia's lungs, still weakened from the infection to burn. "If you were all that concerned about me you would just leave me alone and let me get on with being a doctor."

Julia wheezing and coughing pulled Devon out of her stunned trance. "Julia you really need to calm down. Can I get you something?"

"What I need is to be left alone. Now please leave." Julia continued to shout and wheeze.

"Julia we are your friends. We want to help." Devon tried again.

"Friends. That is the problem Devon. I have let you all get to close. I am meant to be your doctor not your friend. I screwed up diagnosing you because I got too emotionally invested. If you wont let me do my job as a doctor, leave."

Realising that she was just making the situation worse Devon retreated feeling stunned. As Devon left Julia turned back to the workbench and tried to get her breathing back under control.

Outside the tent the whole group who had heard the tirade looked towards the tent with surprised expressions on their faces. The only sound was Morgan muttering to Bess. "Great our only doctor has gone nuts."

As Devon walked pass John he asked. "You ok?"

She responded. "You can say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so."

Before John could respond True asked. "What is wrong with Julia?"

John knelt down in front of True and answered, "Well True-girl she is just tired. And we know how you get when you are tired. Now if De" He stopped himself and corrected, "Someone came in and started nagging you, you would get a bit cranky wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but Julia is a grownup." Countered True.

"Well you keep telling me you are practically an adult." Answered John; slightly worried that he was about to dig himself into a hole.

"So adults are allowed…"

Before True could finish, Devon interrupted, "Hey True, perhaps you could help me set up for dinner?"

"Ok." Answered True before turning to John and adding, "We will continue this later."

"Can't wait." Muttered John, as True left with Devon.

"Man I don't envy you having to go in there tonight." Said Walman to Alonzo, "You want me to set up an extra bunk in my tent?"

"No I will be alright thanks. She will calm down soon."

For the next fifteen minutes Alonzo helped Walman and Baines unpack the final supplies from the rover, whilst glancing at the Med-tent every thirty seconds. Eventually he couldn't stand not knowing what was happening in there so said. "I am going to go check on her."

"Your funeral." Muttered Baines. Earning a glare from Alonzo before he headed off to the tent.

Inside the Med-tent Julia was trying to push all her emotions to one side so she could concentrate on her work. Although she knew there was not much more she could learn about the fungus, it gave her something to distract her mind from the images and flashbacks. Unfortunately the lack of sleep and still not being fully recovered was making her feel drowsy and staying awake was becoming increasingly difficult. Loosing the ability to concentrate she went to get her gear so she could record her findings. Unfortunately in her tired state she momentarily forgot about her ankle. As soon as she put weight on it, it gave way and she crashed to the floor.

When Alonzo saw Julia collapsed on the floor he ran over to help. "Julia! What's wrong what happened?"

"Nothing, I just fell. I will be fine."

"Julia I can see you are in pain. If you don't want to talk fine, but I am going to help you get comfortable at least." As Alonzo went in to grab Julia under the arms and help her up, Julia angrily shrugged him off.

"I don't need help."

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Would it hurt to accept a little help?"

"I don't need help, I will be fine by myself. Just leave me alone."

"Is that what you really want? You look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me and I will leave and you won't have to talk to me for the rest of the journey." Said Alonzo as he sat down next to the fallen broken form of Julia. He grabbed Julia's shoulders and forced her to turn towards him before saying. "Tell me."

Julia looked into Alonzo's eyes and broke down into tears. Alonzo pulled her into an embrace and tried to comfort her. After a few moments Julia spoke through the tears. "I am such a failure. I can't do anything right. I killed Eben, I took too long diagnosing Devon, I was meant to look after True and ended up getting us captured. I tried to not scream so not to scare her, but I failed at that. Now I can't even stand up by myself."

"Hey. None of that is your fault. Eben was the council's fault not yours."

"I was part of the council. I never questioned them, I nearly sold the group out to a hologram."

"But you didn't. When you saw the council for what it was you turned your back on them and joined us."

"Eventually, but it doesn't change the fact I spent my whole life serving them." Sobbed Julia.

Alonzo just held her tightly in an embrace trying to comfort her and process everything she had jut said. When she had calmed slightly he asked, "What do you mean, you tried not to scream."

"After they realised True had escaped they dragged me to the centre of camp. They knew they wouldn't find True because it was too dark, so they wanted me to scream so True would come back. They beat and lashed me, but when I didn't scream they grabbed hold of me and tried re-braking my ankle. The pain was too much and I screamed. True must have been so frightened."

Alonzo looked on with disbelief, he knew that Julia set herself impossible targets, but to blame herself for this was crazy. However, as much as he tried to tell Julia this she didn't believe him. So instead he held and comforted her until they fell into an uncomfortable sleep on the floor of the Med-tent.


	19. Chapter 19

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Kids! Keep it down. Some of the camp are trying to sleep." Ordered Devon.

"Were trying to sleep." Muttered Morgan as he walked past.

"That's your fault Uly."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Enough. If you two can't play quietly I am sure there is plenty of work to do. The rover is in need of a clean." Growled Danziger.

"Not the rover, that takes hours to do," Moaned Uly. "We'll be quiet Mr Danziger." He added before tapping True saying, "Tag" and running off.

"How can they have so much energy in the morning." Complained Morgan as he sipped the morning brew.

As True and Uly continued to chase after each other Uly tripped on a branch and went crashing into the ground scraping his knee in the process. As he rolled over and saw the damage he groaned and said, "Oh no. Mum is going to kill me. I won't be allowed to play for days."

"Not if it gets fixed up before your mum sees it." Suggested True.

"But we are not meant to bother Julia at the moment." Countered Uly.

True thought for a second before saying, "I could patch it up, I was always scraping my knees playing on the stations."

"But we have nothing to patch it up with."

"We could sneak into the Med-tent and get some bandages."

"Isn't that stealing? And won't that disturb Julia."

"I said we would _sneak_ in. Julia will never know. But if you are to scared we can just tell your mum."

"Fine." Huffed Uly. "But if we get into trouble it is your fault."

When they arrived at the tent True carefully looked inside, on seeing Julia's cot empty she said. "It's alright no one is here." With that the two children snuck under the flap and looked for bandages. "I think there will be some on the workbench." Suggested True, when she was suddenly disturbed by a noise from the floor behind the workbench.

"True? What's wrong?"

"Julia?" Questioned True as she moved round the bench. On seeing Julia and Alonzo on the floor she asked. "Why are you down there?"

"I told you this was a bad idea." Muttered Uly, "We are in trouble now."

"Why are you in trouble?" Queried Alonzo, who was trying to remember why he was on the floor."

"We're not." Was the exceptionally fast reply from True.

"So why are you in here?" Julia asked again as Alonzo helped her up. Once standing she saw the bloody knee of Uly. "Uly, what happened to your knee? Can you get up on the cot so I can look at it?"

"I fell and scraped it." He explained as he climbed onto the cot.

"We were looking for bandages so I could fix it without disturbing you." Continued True.

"It is important that you always get wounds seen to out here or else they could get infected." Julia chastised.

"Should I go get Devon?" Asked Alonzo.

Julia winced slightly as she recalled her out burst last night, but before she could dwell on it both True and Uly shouted "No."

"If you tell mum she won't let me play again for ages. Please don't tell her." Pleaded Uly.

"Uly I have to tell your mum. She is going to notice the big hole in your trousers and if I haven't told her when she finds out, we will both be in big trouble." Replied Julia despite the fact she was happy to avoid Devon for a while.

"I'll go get her." Said Alonzo as he left the tent causing the kids to look downtrodden.

Seeing the look of gloom on True's face Julia asked, "Hey True could you help me out and be my assistant?"

"Sure." True beamed.

When Alonzo caught sight of Devon he started to move over to her, unfortunately his leg and rear were very stiff from sitting on the floor all night and had to walk with a pronounced limp causing Baines and Walman to make a few snide comments as he passed them.

When he reached Devon she immediately asked, "Alonzo are you ok? What happened?"

"We slept on the ground last night and I woke up a bit stiff." Alonzo explained. On seeing the questioning looks he added, "Long story."

Danziger just shrugged and asked, "How is Julia?"

"Ok, we talked a bit last night and I think it helped."

"Did she tell you what happened?" Asked Yale.

"Not really, although she explained the marks on her back and her ankle. I swear if we ever see those bastards again I will kill them."

"Let's just hope we don't." Said Devon.

Ignoring the comment Alonzo said, "Julia would like to see you in the Med-tent Devon."

"Me? Why?" Asked Devon, with the memories of last night still fresh in her mind.

"Uly has hurt his leg." Seeing the worried expression on Devon's face he continued "It is nothing serious though, just a scratch, but she thought you would like to know."

"Thanks." Replied Devon as she hurried towards the Med-tent.

Devon burst into the Med-tent calling, "Uly are you ok?" On seeing him she rushed over and gripped him by the shoulders. "What happened? Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm fine mum. It is nothing serious; I just tripped over a branch. I'm all fixed up now. So can I go play again?"

"I don't think that is a good idea Uly." Devon's answer was met by an "awwww mum" from Uly and a roll of the eyes from True, which only Julia saw.

"I think it would be better to let your leg heal properly." Continued Devon

"But Julia said it is only a really, really small scratch didn't you Julia?" Countered Uly.

"I said it wasn't serious." Responded Julia.

"And that playing was the best cure." Said Uly hopefully.

"I don't think so Uly. Time to go pack up our tent." Answered Devon as she helped Uly down.

"Devon could I have a quick word please?" Asked Julia.

"Um sure. Uly go start packing up our tent ok? True I think your dad could probably us some help." The kids nodded and left the two women alone.

"Devon I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"You know Dr Heller that is two emotionally charged reactions I have observed in you in the last six months. I am going to start thinking you aren't skewed against it." Responded Devon with a warm smile, before continuing. "I shouldn't have pushed you into talking, you deserve your privacy."

"I still shouldn't have shouted."

Devon approached Julia who was still sitting on a stool and took hold of her shoulders in a similar way to how she had held Uly a few minutes before. "Julia I don't care about you loosing your temper. We all do it and we all need to let of steam, What worries me is what you were saying. I see you as a friend first Julia and then a doctor. I am eternally grateful to you for healing me and I don't think you could have found the cure any faster. Alonzo and Danziger told me how you barely slept trying to find the cure. Second guessing yourself is only going to make you feel bad and will accomplish nothing. No one here blames you for Eben. We are all thankful to have you as our doctor and friend. That is why we are all trying to check up on you. You have been through a terrible ordeal and none of us like seeing you so withdrawn. We thought that if you talked about it, it might help, but I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It wasn't you. I am just feeling so frustrated. I can't walk because of my ankle; even though the bone has healed I can't do anything for the ligaments. It is like I have lost all my independence."

"Julia, I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about anything, I am here."

"I know. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now I better go make sure Uly is not overdoing it."

"Umm Devon it really was just a scratch."

"I know. I'll see you I a bit." Responded Devon as she left.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Said Alonzo causing Julia to jump slightly as she had not heard his entrance. "I once had a broken leg and was told it would take months to heal and I was treated by this terrible doctor who showed me no sympathy and kept telling me to grow-up." Alonzo smiled as he walked over to Julia.

Julia turned and said "Terrible doctor?"

Alonzo smiled and answered, "Oh yeah, always grumpy."

"Maybe that was because you never did as you were told and complained all the time."

"Nope that wasn't it. It was because she fell for me and so she pretended to be unsympathetic so no one found out."

"I see the delusions you suffered from after the crash of the universe revolving around you never left you mind."

"Well if I am deluding myself you would feel nothing when I did this." Alonzo quickly closed the gap and leaned in to kiss Julia. The moment was interrupted by a loud cough.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Devon sent me to help pack up the Med-tent." Smirked Walman from the entrance. "You want me to come back in ten or so minutes?"

Seeing Julia was turning a little red Alonzo answered. "That's ok. I will just get Julia settled in the rover first though."

* * *

Once again thanks for reading. The pace should pick up again a couple of chapters time. 


	20. Chapter 20

An hour later the group was moving on towards New Pacifica once again, this time John was driving the Transrover with Julia and the kids crammed in as passengers. True was in because she did not want to leave John's side and Uly because he knew he would be bored without True to play with on the journey and had played the sore knee card to Devon.

The kids started playing simple games like I spy and insisted that John and Julia join in. However they soon got bored and changed games.

"How about 'guess what'?" Suggested True.

"Yeah." Replied Uly. "Do you want to start Julia?"

"Umm. How do you play?"

"You don't know?" Asked Uly wide eyed, before he explained the rules. Every 15 minutes or so the kids decided it was time to change games and each time were shocked that Julia had never played what they were suggesting. When they had run out of games True said. "How about you suggest one Julia?"

"I don't know any."

"You must know some, what did you play when you were a kid?" Exclaimed Uly.

"I didn't."

"What did you do when you weren't in school?" Asked True.

"I studied." Shrugged Julia.

"All the time?" True looked horrified. "Why would you do that? Didn't you want to play?"

"I don't know, I can't really remember. My parents wanted me to study so that is what I did."

"What about you friends?"

"I didn't really have any." Responded Julia with a touch of sorrow in her voice.

"Is that because you are a chromo-jilt?" Asked Uly.

"What is a chromo-jilt?" True immediately added.

"Kids! How about you stop interrogating Julia." Said John as he mouthed a 'sorry' to Julia.

"It's ok John. It is a chromo-tilt." Explained Julia. "It means that before I was born my parents changed my genetic make-up so I would be better at the medical arts."

"So your parents wanted you to be a doctor and changed your ge genn genetic stuff so you were born one."

"No I just found things to do with science and in particular medicine easier than most. So it was easier for me to become a doctor."

"Oh." Responded True, then after a long pause she asked, "So how come you spent so much time studying if you found it so easy?"

"My parents didn't want me to become distracted so encouraged me to study." Julia shrugged.

"Is that all you did? Go to school and study at home?" Asked a horrified Uly.

"No my parents took me to lots of Council functions, but they were pretty boring so I preferred to stay at home and study."

"Didn't you …" Uly's next question was cut-off my John's gear beeping.

"What's up Adair? ….. He's fine……. Sounds good." John took off his gear and turned to Julia and the kids, "We are going too stop for a lunch break." Said John as he brought the rover to a stop. "You staying in here?" He asked Julia.

On seeing Julia nod True asked, "Can we stay in too?"

"No." Was the firm reply from John as he got out of the rover. "After the grilling you just gave Julia she deserves a rest." He continued as he lifted the kids down. When they were out he looked to Julia. "I'm really sorry. At least we know Uly gets it from Devon, not so sure about True though."

"Its ok John. All kids are inquisitive."

As the main group sat around for lunch John said to Devon, "I think it is best if the kids don't travel in the rover this afternoon."

"But dad!" Cried True is distain as Devon asked, "Why?"

"Well they have been interrogating Julia all morning, asking some pretty personal questions. I figure she could use a rest." Explained John.

"Sounds like you could be right, they can ride on the back. Uly what did I say about not disturbing Julia?"

"But Mom, we were only talking and Julia didn't mind. She said so."

"I want to be with you dad. I won't speak I promise."

After five minutes of begging and several promises of silence John and Devon agreed that the kids could ride in the rover. The deciding factor had been that it had started raining, although the kids believed it was solely down to their skills.

When the journey started up again the kids were much quieter and Julia assumed that John had had words with them. She was finding the situation quite amusing as True clearly wanted to say something but every time she looked at John thought better of it. Eventually Julia broke the silence and asked. "Something on your mind True?"

Seeing this as a green light to talk she asked, "Do you have to be a chromo-tilt to be a doctor?"

"No. Most doctors are not chromo-tilts."

"But they have to work harder?"

"Mainly yes. But some people find it easy naturally."

After a few more moments of silence True asked, "If your parents could choose things you would be good at so you would be a doctor and you spent all your time studying, how come when we got here every one said you had a bad bedside manor and what is a bedside manor?"

"True!" John growled.

"Who said that True?" Asked Julia.

"Dad, Alonzo, Walman, Baines." Started True.

"Mum and Mr Martin" Chipped in Uly.

"That's not entirely true." Responded John, who was looking very embarrassed.

"Yeah it is." Stated True, but before she could continue the conversation was cut short by Devon checking in on gear, much to John's relief. By the time he had finished talking with Devon, True seemed to have forgotten the last topic of discussion and the journey continued in silence for a short time as John did his best to not look Julia in the eye.

When the silence was too much for True she asked, "What type of things do you need to know to be a doctor?"

"Well biology, chemistry, genetics." Seeing the blank expression on True's face Julia started again. "You need to know the structure and contents of the human body, like the bones."

"How many are there?" Asked True.

"About 206 in a human adult."

"And you know them all?" Asked a gaping Uly.

"Can you teach me some?" Was True's reply.

"Yes Uly I do." Julia responded to Uly before turning her attention to True. "Sure I can. When would you like to start?"

"Now."

An hour later True had committed to memory the 27 hand bones and was feeling very proud of herself. Meanwhile Uly who could not understand True's sudden interest in what seemed like school work could not wait until the next stop so he could escape. When Devon called over gear to announce that they would set up camp, Uly could not hide his pleasure much to John's amusement. After John had helped the kids out of the rover he said to Julia.

"Look. What True was saying earlier…"

Julia cut him off and said. "Its ok John. Don't worry about it, I am sure I will have forgotten by the time of your next medical." Before John could respond Alonzo arrived and helped Julia down and handed her the crutches.

As she walked off to wards the Med-tend Alonzo said. "You know you could sit round the fire."

"I know. I just want to check some of the samples you collected on the route today." Julia answered as she disappeared into the tent.

Once the camp had been fully set up Danziger joined Yale, Baines and Devon in the Comms tent where they were once again studying maps.

"There is not enough detail on these maps to know which path will be the best." Mulled Yale.

"May be it is time we set up scout trips again." Suggested Baines. "We have not had any trouble since we found Julia and we have travelled a good distance now."

"I don't know. It is still risky." Replied Devon.

"I agree." Said John. "But New Pacifica is not getting any closer. If we don't scout ahead we might have to turn back and loose a week."

"I think the group could use a break. We are near a good water supply here, we could stay here for a couple of days and scout ahead and give everyone a chance to relax, whilst maintaining a double guard, just in case." Suggested Yale. "We can send two man armed scouts for each possible path."

"Ok then. Any volunteers?" Asked Devon.

Both Baines and Yale agreed, while John said. "You know normally I would, but I think I should stick around camp for True."

"Of course John." Smiled Devon, "besides I am sure you will want to overhaul the Transrover anyway. We had better tell the others the plan."

"I'll round everyone up." Said Baines walking off.

Five minutes later everyone except Cameron and Walman who were on guard duty and Julia who was still in the Med-tent were assembled round the camp fire listening to Devon describe the plan for the next two days."

"Is it safe. Splitting our forces with those maniacs out there?" Questioned Morgan.

"Everyone on the scouts will be armed and we will keep a double guard round camp." Explained Devon.

"Besides leading the group into unknown territory could be setting ourselves up for an ambush." Suggested Baines. Causing fear to spread onto the face of True and Danziger to glare at him.

"I will need some volunteers so if you would like to go on a scout please let me know." The majority of the group raised there hands all feeling like getting away for a while.

When all the business had been concluded Devon approached Alonzo, who was talking to Danziger, to ask after Julia. Alonzo explained her absence by saying, "She said she had lots of plant samples to test, she was getting a bit snappy when I suggested she come out for the meeting."

"The kids probably tired her out on the journey. She didn't get much rest." Suggested Danziger.

"Maybe. I just thought I made progress last night and now for no reason she has shut herself off again." Complained Alonzo.

"It could also be she feels she is letting everyone down by not doing her job and testing samples." Said Devon.

"I think it is more likely that she is trying to forget about the last few days by burying herself in work."

"That might not be such a bad thing." Said Danziger, "She will talk when she is ready, for now she needs to deal anyway she can and if testing samples helps we should leave her be."

"Says Mr sensitivity." Replied a sceptical Devon.

"All I am saying is that I have seen people deal with stress in different ways. You can't force someone to face an issue if they are not ready, as you discovered last night."

"Lets hope you are right. Perhaps you can use your experience to get her to eat." Suggested Alonzo.

Danziger agreed and grabbed a bowl of food and headed to the Med-tent. As he approached he heard talking from inside. To start with he assumed it was Julia talking into her gear, but then he heard a familiar second voice, True. He was about to burst into the tent and tell True of for disturbing Julia when he heard some of the conversation.

"Do you think they will come after us again?" Asked True.

"I don't know True. But if they do there will be lots of people to protect you."

"They keep coming after me in my dreams." Said True.

"Have you told your dad that you are still having nightmares?" Asked Julia.

"No. I didn't want to worry him and I didn't want to look like a baby." Shrugged True.

"Having nightmares doesn't make you a baby True. Everyone gets them no matter how old they are."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Was the meek reply from Julia.

"How can I get rid of them?" Asked True.

"Talking about them can help. Or for your current ones, try remembering that your dad will do anything to protect you."

Noticing a brief pause, John saw this as his opportunity to go in. "Hey Doc." He greeted, "I brought you some food. True what are you doing in here?"

"I am helping Julia test samples." Replied True waving a scanner at him as a form of proof.

"Ok, but I think it is time you gave Julia a bit of peace."

"Ok." Said True as she hopped down from the stool. "Julia can I help test samples tomorrow?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"I do. Night Julia."

"Night True."

"Night Doc and don't forget to eat." Said John.

The next day the camp began to relax. The scout trips although not yielding a suitable pass were uneventful and all returned safely. Members of Eden Advance began to think that the recent events could be put behind them. As they sat down to plan the following days scouts they remained dangerously ignorant of the eyes that were watching their every move from the nearby greenery.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about the long delay. Unfortunately my thesis has taken up more time than I had planned. I hope to get a couple of shorter chapters up over the weekend.

Once again thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go on the scout?" Questioned Devon.

"Yeah. True has decided to become Julia's assistant so there is not much for me to do round here. I might as well go on the scout and make sure the rail is moving smoothly." Answered Danziger.

"Ok then, if you are sure you can join Alonzo and Yale in the rail. I am not sure who the fourth is yet."

"Ok Adair. By the way can you keep an eye on True and make sure she lets Julia get a bit of peace."

"No problem John. Don't forget to keep you gear on." Devon responded before heading off to say goodbye to Yale.

Yale immediately saw the concern in Devon's eyes and said, "Relax Devon I am sure we are past them now, but we will be extra careful." With a squeeze of Devon's shoulder he headed off towards the rail. Not entirely put at ease, Devon scanned the camp for something to do. Her eyes than caught sight of a disgruntled Uly, sitting by himself.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Devon asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm bored. True is doing boring stuff with Julia and I have no one else to play with."

"Well what do you want to play?" Asked Devon. A huge grin swept Uly's face and he asked. "You really have time?"

"Of course. How about hide and seek?"

"Ok. You're it." Uly said as he sprinted off to hide.

After a couple of hours Devon moved over to the Comms tent to ensure the scouts had not run into any problems. "Hey Morgan, Bess. Any news?"

"Both groups have just reported in. No signs of any problems." Reported Morgan, "But no pass either."

"I am sure they will find one though." Added Bess.

"I hope so. I can't wait to be away from here. I have a bad feeling." Said Morgan. "You have it too, don't you?" He asked Devon.

"Morgan honey, you always have a bad feeling." Bess interrupted before asking, "How is Julia? I have hardly seen her."

"Physically she is doing ok, but she has shut herself off from everyone including Alonzo. The only person she has really spoken to since we set up camp is True." Devon replied. "Alonzo is hoping by going on the scout today and giving her some space she might open up." As she turned to leave she added, "Let me know if the scouts turn up anything."

At midday the group gathered around the middle of camp to eat lunch. Noticing that there was no sign of Julia or True, Devon headed over to the Med-tent. "Hi guys." She greeted. "Lunch is ready."

"I think I'll just have it in here so I can go through more samples." Answered Julia.

"Me too." Chipped in True.

"I don't think so True." Replied Devon. "You are to eat with the rest of the group."

Before True could respond Julia added, "Devon is right. Some fresh air will be good for you."

"If you are not going I am not going." Responded a stubborn True.

"Looks like you will both have to come then." Said Devon.

Looking from Devon to True, Julia answered, "Fine. But I need ten minutes to finish this test."

Surprised by this small victory Devon said, "Ok ten minutes." Before smiling and leaving the tent, to rejoin the others in the centre of camp.

As she moved her way to the middle something caught her eye. As she turned she saw several small metal objects land around the camp. Before she had a chance to shout a warning the objects released blindingly bright light.

Inside the Med-tent Julia and True suddenly saw through the canvas of the tent a bright flash and then heard a deafening pulse. Without thinking Julia grabbed True and thrust her under the workbench. Before the shock had warn off True, Julia said, "Hide here no matter what." She then moved crates in front of the bench to fully hide True. When satisfied True was well hidden she made her way to the entrance of the tent to see what had happened all the while trying to shake off the ringing in her ears, grateful that she had not been closer to the source of the noise. As she reached the entrance, the flap moved and a sight she had hoped she would never see again greeted her.


	22. Chapter 22

_A few minutes earlier, outside Eden camp …._

"You have the stun grenades ready?" Asked Bruce.

"Yeah boss." Replied the shorter man.

"Ok then, if they follow the same pattern as yesterday, the scout parties won't be back for 6 hours. To play safe I want to be gone in four. We will each take a stun grenade and surround the camp. When they come together for lunch we attack. As soon as they are knocked out we go in and secure them. When they are all secured then we raid."

"But then that blonde bitch is mine." Stated the scarred man.

"Yes Daggert. When everyone else is secure. The rest of you remember we are on a clock. Don't waste time with junk. Ok then, all of you move into position, quietly. Nobody launch a grenade till my signal. Lets go."

With that the four men moved quietly down to Eden camp ready to strike. When Bruce could see all of the group except the blonde and the kid in the middle of camp he gave the order to attack. The stun grenades had the desired effect and the camp was left motionless, as the inhabitants were rendered unconscious. Three of them then made there way into the centre and began to secure their prisoners, whilst Daggert went in search of Julia. He approached the big tent, which had watched her spend most of her time in for the last few days, gun I hand. As he opened the flap, he camp face to face with his prize.

"Hello bitch."

Taken by surprise Julia backed away asking, "What happened to the others?"

"If I were you, I would be more concerned with your own well-being." He sneered. "Time for some revenge I think." He continued to close in on Julia's position until she was backed up against a bed. He placed the gun a Julia's neck and moved his other hand to her body.

Julia reached out behind her desperate to find something that could be used as a weapon. Seeing what she was doing Daggert removed his hand from her body and backhanded her across the face, sending her falling backwards onto the bed. He then gripped her throat and began choking her. He began speaking, but Julia was unable to focus on what he was saying, struggling to remain conscious. Just as she was beginning to black out, Daggert released his grip and collapsed on top of her. While trying to catch her breath she pushed her attacker off and he landed in a pile on the floor. Looking beyond him she saw True standing wide-eyed holding a seri-derm. Still struggling for breath Julia clambered down from the bed and made her way to True.

"I know you said I had to hide, but he was hurting you. Don't be mad at me I was trying to help." Said True.

Julia drew True into a hug and whispered "Thank you."

After a few moments True asked, "What happened to the others? What are we going to do?"

Releasing her grip on True, Julia moved over to the bench and got her gear before saying hoarsely, "We need to contact the scouts and let them know we are under attack. We need to keep our voices so they don't suspect anything outside." Seeing True nod Julia focused her attentions on the gear muttering, "Come on answer."

"Hey Julia. Everything ok?" Was the cheery reply from Alonzo.

"Alonzo we are under attack."

"What do you mean under attack?" Questioned Alonzo. As soon as he asked, Julia could hear over gear the rail skidding to a stop and then Yale and Danziger joined the conversation.

"Is True ok?" Asked Danziger.

"She is fine. I am not sure about the others. I think they used some form of stun grenade. We were in the Med-tent so weren't badly effected." Julia explained.

"Ok Julia we are on our way back now." Said Yale, "We will contact the other scout. Try to stay hidden."

"Ok. I think after that you should turn your gear off." Said Julia.

"What? Are you crazy? How would we contact you?" Questioned Alonzo.

"If your gear is on they can trace your position. If you plan to surprise them you need to not be emitting a signal."

"I agree with Julia." Said Yale, "A surprise attack is our best chance of success. Are you sure you will be ok cut off from us?"

"We will be ok."

"Ok then, but take care. We will be with you as soon as we can." Signed off Danziger.

"What do we do now?" Asked True.

"We need to find a good place for you to hide." Answered Julia.

Before True could object they were distracted by some raised voices from outside. Then from over the din they heard Uly scream, "No! Mum! Leave my mum alone." His screams were silenced by a single gunshot.


	23. Chapter 23

_I__nside Eden Camp …_

As the single gunshot echoed around the camp, Bruce paused and enjoyed the stunned silence of the group in front of him. When he believed his message had sunk in he said, "That was a warning. I have no problems with killing you. Which I guess is why I am on this planet in the first place. Any sign of trouble, any arguing and any attempts to escape will end with one of you dying. Do you understand?" Once again he paused, when he was happy that there would be no objections he continued. " Good. Now do you have any questions?"

"What do you want?" Asked Devon who was sporting a red cheek and had blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, where Bruce had earlier hit her.

"What do I want? I want off this hellhole. But seeing that is unlikely, I will just try to make my life more bearable. So for now I am just looking for supplies and companionship. Now you folks don't look like convicts. There are too many of you to be political prisoners so why are you here?" When he got no response, he walked over to Morgan and pointed the gun at his head.

"Um, we we can be reasonable about this. You you don't need to point that thing at me." Morgan stuttered.

"Then answer the question." Bruce shouted.

"We're colonists." Said Devon.

"You chose to come here?" Bruce asked, but before he could continue a shorter man came up to him and quietly spoke to him. Whilst he was distracted Bess turned to Devon and whispered.

"Are you ok?" Devon nodded in response then looked round the camp. The men were tied together in one group and the women in the other. Uly had been put in with the women and as Devon looked at him was glad to see he looked unharmed. As she continued to scan the camp she noticed that Julia and True were missing. She turned to Bess an whispered, "Where are Julia and True."

Bess shrugged in response and Magnus said, "They were in the Med-tent so maybe they weren't effected by the stun grenades and managed to escape." That hope was dashed when Bruce said.

"If you are looking for your blonde friend, Daggert is just taking care of some unfinished business with her. If she survives she will be brought out shortly." He turned to the shorter man and said, "Slater, find out what is happening in there and bring the kid out." Slater nodded and headed to the Med-tent.

"Now you were telling me why you were here. If you are colonists, where is your colony? And I warn you not answering or lying will cost someone their life."

"We crashed on this planet and ended up a long way from where we were meant to land, so we are travelling to the planned site." Explained Devon.

"You don't seem to have much equipment."

"As I said we crashed, the cargo pods that did come down were scavenged by the grendlers."

"Grendlers?"

Before Devon could explain shouting was heard from the Med-tent. Bruce quickly turned to the other man and said, "Watch them, and don't hesitate to shoot." And then started towards the Med-tent. The colonists exchanged worried glances and tried to make out what was being said. As the voices grew louder Uly clung to Devon.

"Is that True?" Asked Bess.

"I think so," replied Devon, "But I can't make out what she is saying."

Soon Bruce stormed out of the Med-tent and headed towards the Comms tent, shortly followed by Slater dragging the limp form of Julia with one arm and pulling True along with the other. Having reached the group of colonists he threw Julia roughly to the ground and tied her up. As he moved to secure True Bess said, "Is that really necessary, she is just a kid."

"That is was she." He paused and kicked Julia in the stomach, "said last time. So this time we take no chances." He then marched off to join Bruce at the Comms tent, whilst Bess tried to soothe True.

"True, what happened? Are you ok?" Questioned Bess as she tried to move closer to True and Julia, although the restraints made that a near impossible task.

As the men looked on helplessly from their position, Morgan asked, "What the hell happened to get him so upset."

"Beats me." Replied Walman. "But have you noticed the fourth guy, Doggert or Daggert, hasn't come out yet?"

"You thinking he might be out of action?" Ask Cameron.

"It's a possibility and they seem pretty distracted by something in the Comms tent."

"You think you can loosen your bonds?" Asked Baines.

"Maybe. I still have my pocket knife."

"Are you crazy?" Questioned Morgan. Loud enough for the women to all turn towards them, but fortunately not loud enough to attract their captors' attention.

"Keep it down Martin." Walman hissed. Causing Morgan to whisper.

"Are you crazy? You heard what he said about killing us if we tried anything. Somehow I don't think he was joking."

"You would prefer to just sit here?" Questioned Baines.

"At least that way we would be alive." Replied Morgan.

Before they could argue further Bruce returned to the group. He went up to True and said, "If I find out you were lying I will kill her." He motioned to Julia, "Do you understand." Seeing True give a shaky nod he walked off towards the Med-tent.

"What was he talking about True?" Asked Bess in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"He wanted to know if we had used the gear to contact the others. I told them we had tried, but their gear was switched off so we couldn't make contact. But he didn't believe me." True explained through tears.

"Is that when Julia got hurt?" Asked Devon, whilst silently cursing Danziger for switching his gear off.

"No. She had already been knocked out. That is why Bruce was mad." Before True continued she noticed that Julia was stirring and exclaimed, "Julia, are you ok?"

Unfortunately True's cry had alerted one of the captors who called out, "Hey boss. She is awake."

Bruce emerged from the Med-tent carrying a bag crammed full of something, but no one could see what. He put the bag down and headed over to the restrained colonists. He turned to Julia and asked. "What the hell did you do to Daggert?" Julia was still not fully with it and just stared blankly at the convict. Annoyed, Bruce pointed his gun at her and said in a calmer voice. "I apologise maybe he never introduced himself properly. Big guy, scarred face. Wanted to get to know you more personally, left a permanent reminder on your back. Now lying face up on the floor of your tent and apparently is now unable to wake up."

"He got knocked out, with a sedative."

"Well how long will he be out for?"

"I don't know."

"I have had more than enough of you and if you don't tell me what I want to know I will kill the kid." He then turned his gun on True.

"I can't tell you, without seeing the seri-derm canister. I am not sure what dose he got. But probably a few hours" Julia quickly tried to explain, as she had no idea what True had put into his system.

"Which one of you is the doctor?"

"I am." Called Walman, before Julia had a chance to answer.

Bruce quickly turned to Walman whilst ordering one of his men to bring Daggert out. When Daggert had been brought out Bruce turned to Walman and said, "I want you to think very carefully before to answer this question." After a brief pause he asked, "Can you wake him up?"

"No." Unsatisfied with his answer Bruce brought his foot back and kicked Walman.

"Do you think I am stupid? You did not even look at him. Now try answering again."

"Don't need to look. He was sedated, there is no way to wake him up without using drugs that we don't have." Walman bluffed.

Not happy with the answer Bruce unleashed some more kicks on Walman, until he slumped unconscious before facing his other men and saying. "I guess we have no more use for him then." With that he raised his gun, turned and fired on the unconscious form on the ground.

* * *

Another cliffhanger, but I should be updating soon. 

Once again thanks for the feedback.


	24. Chapter 24

As the gun fired another silence filled the camp. Bruce holstered his gun and said, "We move out in one hour. Get what supplies you can carry. Either of you two disobey like Daggert you will join him in hell."

"Was that really necessary? We could have used him." Asked the fourth and so far nameless man.

"You heard the doctor, he would have been out for a few hours. If we took him with us it would have been at the expense of supplies. Besides we were going to terminate our arrangement soon anyway, this just sped up the process." Bruce mused, "Now get to work."

"Should we move the body?" Asked Slater.

"No, don't waste time. And besides it will act as a reminder to these good people of what their fate will be."

As Devon tried to soothe a very distraught Uly Bruce approached, causing Uly to become even more upset. "Now you were telling me about where all your supplies were."

"I told you most of the cargo pods were raided by Grendlers." Replied Devon as she gently rubbed Uly's back.

"What are Grendlers?"

"They are native creatures, big, fast, hunched, drool a lot."

"Those things stole your supplies?" Bruce asked amused.

"Yes they seem to be scavengers and traders."

"That is interesting, I will have to remember to trade with them before eating them in future." At the reference of eating Grendlers, both Julia and Morgan paled. "So where is this colony of yours meant to be?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by Slater emerging from a tent and coming to an abrupt halt whilst calling, "You might want to look at this."

As Bruce turned and scanned the ridge where Slater was pointing he saw a Terrian. "Damn freaks. What are they doing here?" He asked himself. He raised his weapon once again and fired a shot towards the Terrian. However, instead of having the desired effect of scaring the native away, more came up through the ground.

He turned back to the colonists and asked, "Friends of yours?"

"No. They tend to keep to themselves." Replied Devon.

Bruce stared at Devon for some time, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. Eventually he turned and headed back to the Med-tent shouting. "Slater, Miles, get a move on. Once you have finished with the supplies choose who you want to take with you, then set up the explosives."

"We could take a lot more if we took that vehicle." Replied Slater pointing to the Transrover.

"I have already told you, it is too easy to track. We go on foot."

When all three of the captors were busy Magnus asked Devon. "What do you think they want?" Moving her head towards the Terrians on the ridge.

"I have no idea. Lets hope it is to help." Replied Devon. She then noticed that Bess had her eyes firmly locked on the group of Eden men. "Something wrong Bess?"

"I don't know, but they are up to something. Morgan has that guilty look in his eyes, but I can't hear what they are saying." Answered Bess. "The good news is, Walman is moving."

'That's good. I thought he had had it for a minute there." Said Magnus.

Noticing that Julia and True were being very quiet Bess tried to shift her position so she could face them. Having turned she saw that Julia had moved her body slightly to block True's view of the lifeless form of Daggert and True was silently sobbing into Julia's chest. "Hey guys. You ok?" She gently asked.

As Julia gave an absent minded nod True sobbed, "I want my dad."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is short. But I will hopefully update with a couple more chapters over the weekend 


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey. You ok?" Asked Baines as Walman came round.

"Yeah, I think so. Just remind me not to upset crazed criminals anytime soon." Answered Walman, before noticing the lifeless body lying close by. "What happened?"

"He lost his usefulness." Answered Cameron.

"Perhaps we could discuss this later and plan our escape now." Suggested Morgan.

"You were the one who didn't want to escape." Said Baines.

"Well that was before he said we were all going to die anyway and before he started placing explosives round camp. I figure we have nothing to loose now that we won't loose anyway."

"One less of them now as well. And they are a bit distracted since the Terrians showed up." Said Cameron.

"Terrians?" Asked a confused Walman, before Cameron motioned his head in the direction of the Terrians.

As Walman struggled to sit up he said. "Morgan can you move slightly closer to me."

"I guess. Why?"

"So I can cut loose your bonds. The others are too far away. So I will do you first then you can do Cameron." Explained Walman.

As Morgan shifted over Walman asked, "So has anyone thought of a plan?"

"I reckon our best bet is to wait till they are distracted and rush to the pile of our stuff they are making over there. There are a couple of handguns on top of the pile we can use." Suggested Cameron.

Just as Walman had cut through Morgan's restraints Bruce emerged from a tent, causing Walman to conceal his knife. Bruce's attention however was directed at the women. As he reached them he roughly pulled Devon to her feet. "Time to review your maps. Come with me."

"No. Leave her alone." cried Uly, as he jumped up and kicked Bruce in the shins.

"That was really stupid." Said Bruce as he released his grip on Devon and drew his holstered gun, aiming towards Uly.

Devon's scream was drowned out by ground around them shaking whilst Terrian hands erupted from the soil and grabbed the lower legs of Bruce before he was pulled into the ground, releasing his own scream.

"Morgan now is our chance you are the only one free, you are going to have to get the gun."

"Me. I can't use a gun. Besides maybe the Terrians will take care of the others."

"Or maybe they won't and instead we will be killed and Bess kidnapped. Now go." Hissed Walman.

As Morgan sprinted towards the handgun, Slater and Miles ran towards Devon to find out what had happened to Bruce. As Morgan reached the handgun, Miles noticed the movement and quickly turned towards Morgan, gun drawn.

Feeling very nervous, Morgan tried his best to sound as confident as possible as he said. "I suggest you drop your weapons now."

"Or what?" Baited Miles. "You will shoot me? I don't think so." Seeing the hesitation in Morgan's eyes he continued, "We have watched you over the last few days, so I know you are involved with the pretty lady over there." He said jerking his head. "Put the gun down and I will take good care of her, or if you don't I will make the rest of her life full of pain and suffering."

The last statement caused Morgan to be overcome with rage and he gripped the gun and was about to pull the trigger when his lack of knowledge of guns caused his thumb to move over the clip release. As the clip fell to the ground Miles' laughter echoed round the camp, before he aimed his gun towards Morgan.


	26. Chapter 26

Morgan stared down at his gun in complete disbelief. The sound of laughter from Miles gave him a subconscious desire to look up. He knew that the humiliating sight of a clip-less gun was a much nicer scene than what he would see if he looked up. However, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his empty gun, somehow the laughter seemed to be controlling his neck muscles forcing him to look up. With his head finally lifted all he could focus on was the barrel of the gun pointing straight at him. Despite every fibre telling him that now would be a good time to drop to his knees and beg for mercy, he knew that he had to stay strong for Bess. So instead he remained standing, closed his eyes and waited. Time seemed to stand still. He was aware of cries and screams, he managed to pick out the sweet voice of his Bess. He tried to block out all the sound apart from that voice. He could not however block out the sound of a gun firing. Morgan stood, eyes shut waiting for the bullet to impact with his flesh. His hearing was overwhelmed by the sound of his own heart beating, but still he felt no pain. Despite time seemingly running slow Morgan was beginning to think that he should have felt the bullet by now. Then it dawned on him, it was a headshot and he had died instantly. He was dead, that was the only explanation. For him still to be thinking meant that there must be an afterlife. Afraid of what he might see when he opened his eyes; he thought he would take the safer approach of listening. However, instead of hearing a heavenly angel, he heard a gruff and somewhat familiar voice calling his name. Then he felt two firm hands on his shoulders. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Danziger in front of him. Looking around he realised he was still in Eden camp. He looked down at his body, searching for bullet holes, asking, "I'm not dead?"

Before Danziger could give his sarcastic retort Morgan found himself in the warm and loving embrace of Bess who was asking, "Morgan honey. You were so brave. Are you ok?"

"I'm not dead?" Morgan repeated, still searching for gushing wounds.

Not able to deal with Morgan being Morgan, Danziger left the couple alone went towards True and engulfed the crying girl in his arms. Devon standing close by comforting Uly asked. "W here did? When did? How did you?" However, partly because of shock and partly because she was not sure what question to ask first, it all came out as a jumble.

"Lost for words Adair?" Danziger smiled before explaining, "Julia and True contacted us just after you had been attacked and we came straight here."

"But your gear was off." Said Devon.

"Julia suggested that we turned it off so we could not be tracked." Having given a True a good look over to ensure that she was ok he continued. "I think that maybe we should get the kids inside." As he finished he tried nodding towards the dead bodies, hoping that Devon would pick up what he was saying. "Could you take True for me, I need to help the others."

"Sure thing John." Devon replied as she waited for John to give True one last hug before heading off. As Devon and the kids headed towards a tent they intercepted Bess and Morgan. Having got all of them to the tent Devon left Bess in charge and headed out to help. As she got out of the tent she surveyed the damage done. Their supplies were distributed around the camp and the whole place looked like a bomb had gone off. Julia was busy treating Walman, whilst the others were discussing what to do with the bodies. Devon released a sigh, grateful that none of her friends had been seriously injured. As she started to head towards Yale, she failed to spot movement from the fallen form Slater as he pointed a gun in her direction. Suddenly she was aware of Danziger shouting and two weapons discharging, before she was knocked to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it is short again. Hopefully I will be able to update again this week. 


	27. Chapter 27

Devon tried to comprehend what had happened, but was finding it very hard to breathe and move. She was lying on the ground pinned by the burly form of Danziger.

"You ok Adair?" Asked Danziger.

"Can't breathe." Devon gasped. "Could you move?"

Realising he was squashing the smaller figure of Devon he rolled off and looked towards Devon. It was then that he noticed the blood on Devon's shirt. "Julia get over here." He barked.

As Julia scrambled across the camp, still unable to put weight on her ankle, Devon looked down at her stomach, sensing something was wrong. Moving her hand to the bloody region she pressed down and knew that the blood was not coming from her. She looked towards Danziger who was going pale and coming to the same conclusion.

"John!" She exclaimed sitting up quickly and moved to apply pressure to his wound. "John hold on."

As Julia arrived at the scene he responded. "Sure thing Adair. How about you let Julia take this bullet out though."

As Julia moved Devon out of the way she quickly applied some dressings to temporarily stop blood loss before saying, "I need some help getting him to the Med-tent."

As Cameron and Yale helped carry Danziger towards tent Devon moved to follow, but Alonzo caught her arm and said. "Julia has it under control, you will only get in the way if you go in there." Devon nodded and looked down at her hands and shirt, which were covered in Danziger's blood. Following her gaze Alonzo said, "How about you go clean up before True sees you. I will make sure that we are not in for any other surprises."

As Devon headed off Magnus approached and said, "Is she ok?"

"I think she is just a bit shaken, but it might be better if someone kept an eye on her."

"No problem Lonz." She replied, but before following Devon she asked, "Any news on the other scout?"

"No, but we told them to keep there gear off so I don't think we will hear from them until they get back. They had covered much more distance than we had so they probably won't be back for an hour or so." With that they headed off in their separate directions.

Inside the tent where the Martins and the children had set up refuge there was an anxious mood. They had heard the gunshots and John calling for Julia, but apart from that they had no idea what had happened. When Devon and Magnus finally walked in Bess was initially relieved that they would get some news. However, the ashen look on Devon's face confirmed her worse fears.

Uly jumped out of Bess' lap and embraced his mother. Having returned the hug, she moved over to where True was and sat down next to her to break the news.

After what seemed like an eternity of sitting in silence Alonzo entered the tent. Devon immediately asked, "Any .."

Alonzo cut her off by shaking his head before saying, "I just wanted to let you know we have tidied up camp and started a fire if you want to sit out."

"Thanks Alonzo." Replied Devon, "That was quick."

"The other scout arrived back fifteen minutes ago and the extra hands made a difference."

With Baines and Magnus keeping guard, the colonists not involved with trying to save Danziger sat round the fire and explained to those who had been on the scouts what had happened. All the while True was staring towards the Med-tent hoping for some news. The movement that disrupted the camp did not come from the Med-tent. Instead it came from three Terrians erupting from the ground. Alonzo immediately stood and closed the distance between him and the natives. As he reached the three leathery figures he turned to Devon and said. "I am going to try the Dream plane to see what they want."

As Alonzo entered the Dream plane to find out what the Terrians wanted the others looked on, all wanting to know why the Terrians had got involved and what price they would be expected to pay. Devon feared that they would want to take Uly away and tightened her grip. Sensing the nervousness of the group Uly simply said, "It's alright, they are my friends." Before anyone could respond, the Terrians sunk back into the Earth and Alonzo shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. He turned to the group and explained.

"They said that they could not allow our boy to be harmed. The man of our tribe, but not of our tribe tried hurting our boy so they took him to the ground."

"The man of our tribe, but not of our tribe. Why can't they every speak in English." Muttered Morgan. Seeing the group stare at him he added, "Would it be so hard to say homicidal maniac?"

Ignoring Morgan Devon asked, "So is he gone, permanently?"

"No." Answered Alonzo, 'They said that the punishment for hurting their tribe is to be returned to the Mother, but Uly is one of our tribe and they do not know what punishment we use. If we do not want him sent to the Mother, they will return him to us. We have until the next new moons to decide."

"And by return to the Mother, they mean kill?" Asked Bess. Alonzo nodded.

The group sat back down round the fire. "I say we let the Terrians, deal with this. They seem qualified." Said Morgan.

"It would be the same as signing his death warrant." Said Bess.

"What would you prefer us to do?" Asked Walman, clutching his ribs. "If the Terrians returned him to us, what would we do? We can't just leave him somewhere, he has already proven that he is more than capable of tracking us. And say that we did arrange something so that we were safe. What if he attacked some Terrians, would they hold us responsible?"

Not wanting to discuss this further in front of the kids Devon said. "They gave us until the new moons, so that is three days. I think we should think about this carefully tonight and discuss it tomorrow evening, when we are more clear headed and .." She was cut off by True suddenly bolting from her seat next to Bess towards the Med-tent. Devon turned towards the tent and saw Julia knelt down talking to True. It was too dark to see Julia's expression so Devon was not sure if it was good news or bad news. She glanced at the rest of the group, who also looked unsure. As she turned back she saw True engulfed in Julia's arms, and she feared the worse.

* * *

**A/N: **Short again, I am afraid, but i will update soon. Once again thanks for the reviews. 


	28. Chapter 28

Unable to take the suspense anymore Devon stood up and gestured to Bess to keep and eye on Uly. After Bess silently nodded Devon headed over to the Med-tent. As she approached Julia and True she could see through the darkness the serious expression on Julia's face. As she reached them she called, "Julia?"

Julia looked up and saw the worried expression on Devon's face. "I have managed to remove the bullet, but he will need plenty of rest to make a full recovery."

True turned towards Devon and for the first time that day Devon saw a wide smile on the young girl's face as she said, "I was saying that she could count on me to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything."

"I am sure she can." Smiled Devon, full of relief.

"So when can I see him?" Asked True, "I will be quiet."

Feeling it was best for True not to see him until he was awake, but hearing the need in True's voice, Julia said. "I need to patch up Walman and Devon. When I have finished, you can some sit with him. Ok?"

Before True could respond Devon said, "I'm fine Julia. You don't need to …"

Julia cut her off and said, "You were hit with across the face. I need to check there are no fractures or any other complications. It won't take long. "

"She is right Devon." Said Yale who had emerged from the tent with Cameron.

"True, perhaps you can ask Walman to come over, it will be easier to assess him in the light of the Med-tent. Cameron, could you help him over?" Asked Julia

Happy to have something to do True hurried across camp followed by Cameron, whilst Yale and Devon helped Julia to her feet as Devon asked. "He is really going to be ok?"

"As long as he rests. He lost a lot of blood, but he escaped major damage to any organs."

As Yale departed to check on Uly, Devon and Julia entered the Med-tent. On arriving in the illuminated tent Devon glanced over at John who was sound asleep. She was relieved to see him looking better than she had expected. What concerned her however was the withdrawn look on Julia's bruised and pale face. As Julia began to scan Devon with the dia-glove, Devon asked, "So how are you doing?"

Without stopping what she was doing Julia quickly responded, "Fine," and kept scanning. Before Devon could say anything else Julia said. "You haven't broken anything, but it will be sore for a few days, I will give you some pain killers which will make it more comfortable. If it gets worse tell me." Devon nodded in agreement. Just then Cameron and Walman entered the tent, Cameron asking, "Where do you want me to put him?" As Julia instructed them over to the spare cot Devon made her exit. Cameron, who had managed to help a grumbling Walman to settle on the cot, followed her out of the tent shortly.

"You know there is no need for this Doc I am fine." Protested Walman as Julia began to run her scans.

"If you truly believed that you would still be outside the tent." Responded Julia.

"Yeah well I didn't want to argue with True, she was sporting the Danziger glare." Walman smiled before asking, "So will I live?"

"For now. You have a couple of fractured ribs and a mild concussion. Did you have the bone-healer vaccine back on the stations?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well they should heal in a few days, I will strap them up for now and give you some pain relief." After a brief pause she said. "Thank you." Seeing the slightly confused expression on Walman's face, she continued, "For pretending to be the doctor, for getting beaten up because of me."

"Julia, when Danziger and I found you running through the woods, escaping those bastards, I could not believe what they had done to you. No one deserves to go through what you did and I sure wasn't going to give them an excuse to cause you any more suffering." As he gave her free hand a slight squeeze and smiled he added, "I consider you and everyone else in this group as family. I was brought up believing that everyone has a responsibility to protect their family."

Julia returned his smile and said, "Still you could have been killed, thank you." Feeling her emotions get the better of her she paused and took a deep breath before saying, "Ok then lets get you patched up."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it is short once again, but I was away all weekend. 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long coming, I have been swamped recently.

* * *

As Devon left the Med-tent she scanned the main group sitting round a fire. It was clear the Danziger's good prognosis had reached the group and everyone seemed slightly more relaxed. Her eyes stopped scanning when they fell on Uly, thinking back a few hours to when she was sure he was going to be taken from her. Never before had she been so grateful to the Terrians. Yes they healed him which was a miracle, but unhealed he still would have lived a little bit longer. She shuddered as she thought what could have happened if it were not for the local inhabitants. Devon noticed that Uly was in deep conversation with Alonzo, although she could not work out what about, she assumed it was the Terrians. She then realised that Yale was not in the group. She quickly glanced round the camp and saw him sitting on a fallen branch staring out into space. She moved over to him and asked as she shat down next to him,

"What are you thinking?"

Yale was momentarily startled by the intrusion but soon answered, "John." He paused and Devon who had known him long enough to know he was trying to say something remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. "He could have died and it was my fault."

The confession surprised Devon who responded. "How is it your fault? He got shot saving me."

"You don't understand, I took the original shot, I was sure that I had killed him. When I got into camp I didn't even bother checking to see if he was alive. If only I had checked to see if he was still alive. At the very least I should have secured his gun."

"Yale you can't blame yourself for this. Any one of us could have checked if he was alive, none of us did. We are all to blame." After a drawn out silence Devon asked, "Yale, how come you could take the shot? I thought you were programmed against it."

"I'm not sure. Just after we arrived and Gaal had taken True hostage I discovered that I could fire weapons. Maybe it is because people were in danger on both occasions or maybe it is because the mind-wipe was failing and is now overcome." They once again fell into a comfortable silence, looking towards the night sky. Eventually Yale asked, "What is troubling you?" Looking towards Devon he said, "Don't try to deny it, I have known you far too long."

"John, Julia, the decision."

"Decision? What decision?"

Suddenly remembering that Yale had been helping in the Med-tent when the Terrian visited she described the conversation. Having finished Yale asked. "So what way are you leaning?"

"I really don't know Yale. Part of me wants to let the Terrians do what they want with him for trying to kill Uly, but an eye for an eye? It just seems so backwards. But then if we let him go what is to stop him coming after us again? This planet is meant to be about fresh starts not taking lives."

Yale placed a comforting arm around Devon's shoulders and said, "It will be ok. Try not to think about it tonight."

Devon leaned into Yale, grateful for the support and said, "Thank you Yale."

Sensing that Devon was still not at ease Yale said, "John will be fine. He is a fighter."

"I know. Its just I don't know if I can cope with loosing anyone else. Especially not when it should have been me. Why did he do it? Why did he risk his life like that?"

"That is something that John alone can answer."

Before Devon could respond they saw Walman emerge unaided from the med-tent and gingerly make his way to centre of camp. His slow progress was in stark contrast to True's sprint towards the med-tent to see her father.

As Walman made it to the gathering Bess greeted, "Hey Walman, should you be walking around?"

"Yeah Julia is going to be ticked when she finds out you have escaped." Added Baines.

Easing himself down he responded, "She knows I am out here. There is nothing seriously wrong with me and as long as I check in regularly she was happy for me to leave." On seeing the sceptical glances that everyone were giving him he said, "Well may be not that happy, but the med-tent is kinda full so it made sense not to hang around."

Alonzo was about to head over to the Med-tent when Devon approached and said, "Yale is going to try to get her to rest." Alonzo nodded realising that Julia was more likely to leave the Med-tent and have a rest if Yale was keeping watch over John.

As Yale entered the Med-tent he saw Julia hovering over John running scans, whilst the now awake John was trying to tell her there was no need. He chuckled when True told him to hold still. As he got closer Yale asked, "How is he?" Causing Julia to jump slightly.

Having recovered Julia said, "He should be fine with plenty of rest." As she moved over to her workbench, to place her Dia-glove down.

"And how about you?"

"I'm fine." She said dismissively.

"Hmmm, maybe you should take a break. You yourself said John should be fine. I will keep an eye on him and let you no the moment anything happens."

Julia looked at John, who had fallen back to sleep and then at Yale. Seeing the determination in his face and being too tired to argue she said, "Ok, but the second he wakes up again come and get me." Yale nodded in agreement as Julia passed him on her crutches.

As she left the Med-tent she was greeted with the cold crisp night air. She looked round camp amazed that the carnage of earlier had already been tidied up. As she slowly made her way forward her mind started replaying the events of the last few days causing her already slow pace to decrease. Soon she felt two hands on her shoulders and heard Alonzo ask. "Hey, you ok?"

As she looked up into Alonzo's dark eyes the recent events and her tiredness became too much for her and she threw herself into Alonzo's warm embrace, dropping her crutches in the process, and broke down crying. Alonzo held onto her as tightly as he dared, not wanting to make any of her injuries worse, and whispered comforting words. After what seemed like an eternity to Alonzo she calmed down and he helped her over to some crates to one side of camp away from the main group. He took of his jacket and placed it round her shoulders, before pulling her into him an allowed her to silently sob into his chest.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Hi. I am really sorry this has taken so long to update - writers block and life got in the way! Once again thanks to all of you still reading and reviewing.

* * *

When Julia awoke she found herself lying on her side in the Med-tent. As she tried focusing on her surroundings she became aware of Bess standing over her.

"Morning Julia. How are you feeling this morning?"

As she struggled to sit up trying to ignore the pain in her back and her ribs she replied, "Ok." Before it dawned on her that Bess had said morning, "Morning? What time is it? How are John and Walman? Why did no one wake me?"

"You are going to have to slow down Doc, if you want anyone to answer your questions." Julia turned as quick as she could to see John sitting up.

"Danziger!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her glove and moved over to John to start her scans, "You should not be sitting up. You shouldn't have moved; you could have ripped open your wound. Why aren't you resting?"

"Julia calm down, I am fine. I am sitting up because it is damn uncomfy lying down all the time. I am not sleeping as that has been pretty much all I have done for the last eighteen hours. I am sure your scans have told you that I have not caused any damage."

Before Julia could respond Devon entered the tent. On seeing John sitting up she said, "John should you be sitting up?"

Throwing his head back in exasperation he groaned, "Here we go."

Ignoring him Devon continued, "You were shot yesterday John. You should be resting not moving around.." As Devon continued her tirade Julia caught sight of Bess fighting a loosing battle not to laugh at the exchange. On catching Bess' eye even Julia struggled to withhold a smile. But when she saw the look in John's eyes she interrupted Devon saying, "Devon. John is sitting up, as it is more comfortable for him. And he was about to go back to sleep before you came in. Weren't you John?"

John glowered at Julia before saying, "That's right Adair so if you don't mind…."

Taking the hint Devon said "Oh. Good. I um will leave you to it."

After she had left, Julia collected some medical supplies and spoke to Bess, whilst searching the Med-tent. "Bess can you keep an eye on him and make sure he rests, I want to check on Walman. If he doesn't rest you can bring Devon back in."

"Sure thing Julia." Bess replied trying to ignore the face Danziger was pulling. Noticing the search Bess added. "Your crutches are here, if you are looking for them."

Julia gratefully accepted the crutches before making her way out of the tent in search of Walman.

"Well that seemed more like the Julia of old." Said Danziger.

"I'm not sure. Something didn't seem right." Responded Bess.

"True, but she isn't going to heal overnight. These things take time. Hopefully she is on the road to recovery and she can start putting recent events behind her."

Bess nodded in agreement before saying. "You know what else doesn't heal overnight, gunshot wounds. Now would you like to rest or would you prefer that I bring Devon in."

"You wouldn't."

"You want to risk it?" Smiled Bess.

"Fine I'll rest."

Outside the Med-tent the camp was subdued with everyone keeping busy with mundane tasks, trying to not think about the previous day. Although there was some conversation in general everyone was keeping to themselves. Magnus was the first to spot Julia slowly make her was across camp whilst scanning the campsite. Moving towards her she said, "Morning Julia." After Julia nodded a reply she added, "He is over there." Whilst pointing to a ridge.

Julia followed Magnus' arm to see Alonzo sitting on the ridge Mag-pro in hand, looking out for anymore intruders. "Actually I was looking for Walman. Have you seen him?"

'Yeah he is in his tent resting."

Julia thanked Magnus before heading towards Walman's tent. Before Magnus had time to return to her previous task Devon approached her and asked. "How did she seem?'

"Ok I guess. A little distant, but it is hard to tell with Julia." Magnus paused and asked, "Has anyone told Julia and Danziger about the decision we have to make?"

"I don't know. I doubt Alonzo would have told her last night and I am not sure if Bess has mentioned it, but I don't think so."

"You hoping Alonzo will tell her?"

"It would probably be better if he did. But we are discussing it this afternoon and we should at least give her time to think about it. If I get the chance I will bring it up."


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Sorry for the very long delay. After this two more (longer) chapters. Update hopefully within a week.

* * *

When Julia returned to the Med-tent she found Devon in the middle of a conversation with Danziger

When Julia returned to the Med-tent she found Devon in the middle of a conversation with Danziger. They quickly hushed as Julia approached.

"What's wrong?" The young doctor quickly asked.

"Well, it is. The. Well." Devon began.

Feeling it was better to get it over with Danziger said, "The Terrians have taken that thug and want to return him to the 'Mother'. But as Uly is part of our tribe they will allow us to decide his punishment."

"We have two more days to decide. We are having a meeting tonight to discuss and vote." Finished Devon.

"By return to the Mother, they mean like they were going to do to Yale?" Asked Julia.

Involuntarily shuddering at thought, Devon replied, "Yes." After a brief pause she continued, "anyway, we will have the meeting after the kids are asleep. Try to get some rest before then, both of you."

Once Devon had left the tent Danziger asked, "Hey Doc, you ok?"

"I guess. It is just I took an oath to preserve life, and now I have to vote on whether or not to send a man to his death."

"You know considering everything you have been through nobody would mind if you sat it out."

Shaking her head Julia replied, "I won't avoid making a difficult decision, I have already done that and I was never again. I'll be fine. Now get some rest."

"Geez, you are worse than Adair!"

On the outskirts of the camp Yale and Bess approached Alonzo. "Hey Alonzo." Bess greeted as she sat next to him.

Surprised the sudden company he asked, "Is everything ok? Is Julia…"

"Everything is fine, we just had something to ask you, regarding the decision." Seeing Alonzo tense, Bess hurried, "We want to see and talk to him."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Exclaimed the pilot.

"This evening we will basically be holding a trial for him, where we will decide his future." Yale began to explain, "we feel that we should at least give him the chance to enter a case for living or dying."

"Don't you think he has done enough damage?" Said Alonzo. "What do you think it will do to Julia seeing him again?"

"We were suggesting just two or three of us go and see him and speak to him. If he has anything worthwhile to say we will report it back to the group. Julia will not need to see him." Bess Assured.

"What does Devon say?"

We have not told her yet. If you are not willing to arrange it with the Terrians, there is no point in suggesting it." Said Yale.

"I will try to speak and explain what we want, but I have to be one of the ones seeing him." Conceded Alonzo.

"Thank you Alonzo." Bess said, squeezing his knee.

"When do you want this meeting to take place?"

"It would be better if it was before this evening, so that the decision can be reached."

"Ok. But I will need someone to take over my watch while I try to contact them."

Once Yale had arranged for Magnus to cover Alonzo, Yale explained to Devon what the plan was. Initially Devon was hesitant towards the idea, fearing for the safety of the crew members who took part in the meeting. But as Yale explained the need for a fair trial Devon came round. Before she could ask who would go Alonzo approached and said, "The meeting is in one hour. Three of us can go."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I had trouble getting it to flow.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Devon Questioned. "He is a dangerous criminal. How can you be sure you will be safe?"

Yale firmly but gently held Devon's upper arms and said, "Devon he is being held by the Terrians. They will ensure that he won't escape. Us seeing him is the only way to allow him to put his side of the story across."

"Ok. But Bess are you sure you want to be one of the ones to see him?"

"Absolutely Devon."

"Fine. But please stop Alonzo from doing anything reckless."

Bess smiled warmly and assured the leader. "Don't worry we will keep an eye on him."

"Good luck then. I will try to cover for you."

As Bess and Yale headed off to find Alonzo, Devon headed back towards the main group to check on Uly and True.

Uly was sitting in the middle of the camp playing some VR game. As Devon sat down next to him she asked, "Hey Uly. Are you ok?"

"Mom." Uly exclaimed, as a smile broke out on his face, as he removed the gear.

Drawing him in for a hug, Devon gripped him tightly and said, "You were so brave Uly.

I was so proud of you."

"I didn't feel very brave. I felt really scared." Confessed Uly.

"That is a sign of true bravery, acting even when you feel scared." Smiled Devon.

"Why did they want to hurt us? Had we done something wrong?"

Devon looked surprised and then answered. "We did nothing wrong Uly. They were bad people, who attacked without reason."

"But they can't have always been bad."

"No. But sometimes things can happen, which turn people bad. Sometimes they still have good in them, other times they are beyond redemption."

"I don't think they had much good in them." Stated Uly.

Before Devon could respond Morgan approached looking flustered.

"Devon. Have you seen Bess anywhere? I can't find her. What if there are more of them out there? What if she-"

"Morgan calm down. She is with Yale."

"Thank god. I think I should go find her and-"

Devon once again cut him off saying, "Morgan are you ok? You look pale. Maybe you should lie down for a bit."

"You think so? I have been feeling a bit run down. Maybe I am getting flu. What if it is worse? Maybe I should see Julia."

"Morgan." Devon asserted. "Calm down. Julia is very busy. Try resting for now. If you get worse, then see Julia. But I think it is just the stress of the last few days. So go have a lie down."

"Ok. Maybe you are right. I will just go lie down for a bit."

As Morgan turned and headed off to his tent Walman gingerly approached the mother and son pair. Noticing his approach Devon said. "Walman. Should you be up? Julia said you were resting."

"I am. I am just resting in the open air, rather than my tent. I was beginning to go stir crazy."

"I used to hate being stuck inside all the time." Said Uly.

"I'll bet." Replied Walman before asking. "How is Danziger doing?"

"Better." Started Devon. "I am sure he will try to break out soon." After a brief pause she continued. "While you are just sitting here resting, would you mind watching Uly, while I check on John?"

"No problem Devon, on the condition, you don't mention to Julia I am out here."

Devon quirked an eyebrow and headed to the Med-tent.

Having entered the tent she saw True sitting at the end of Danziger's bed, whilst Danziger was sitting up and Julia seated at a workbench starring at a specimen slide.

"Adair." Danziger greeted from his bed.

"John. How are you feeling? Should you be sitting up yet?"

As Danziger replied in the affirmative Julia said, "No."

"I have already told you, if you stop working and sleep, I will lie down. Until then I am sitting up." Said a defiant Danziger, before turning his attention to Devon. "So any news Adair? It seems pretty quiet outside."

Doing her best not to look guilty Devon replied, "No. Nothing going on. Just the usual. How come you are not resting Julia?"

"Because I don't need to." Julia replied without taking her eyes of the samples in front of her.

Before anyone else could speak True said, "They are some of the samples we collected on our way to this campsite. A couple look promising."

"And when did you become such an expert in Julia's work?" A Surprised Danziger asked.

"They were the samples we were looking at before." True paused and then said, "Before they came to the camp and –" Instead of finishing her sentence, True just looked to the ground.

"It's ok True-girl. They are gone now. They won't be hurting anyone here again." Danziger said.

"But that is not true. The Terrians still have Bruce. He can still hurt us. You said when you found me that I would be safe and they would not hurt me. Then when we got Julia back you said they were gone and would not hurt her again. But they came back and they hurt Julia and Devon and Walman." As the tears began to flow, True continued, "Then they hurt you Dad." With that True jumped of the bed and ran out of the tent.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Devon volunteered.

"No she will be ok. She just needs time to cool off. When she has calmed down I will try talking to her again." Danziger replied. Despite his calm voice, Devon could see the despair in his eyes.

Moving forward Devon squeezed his hand and looked him in the eye and said, "Of course she will, she takes after her father." After a few seconds she broke eye contact and asked, "Have either of you had anything to eat recently?" Seeing John shake his head she said. "Ok then I will go get some food."

After she had left the tent Danziger said, "hey Doc, do you have a minute?"

Julia quickly spun round, grabbed her crutches and made her way to Danziger asking, "Does something hurt?"

"Whoa, slow down Julia I am fine. I just wanted to thank you for looking after True, when the camp was attacked."

"John I didn't do anything. It was True who saved me, not the other way round." Seeing confusion cross Danziger's face she explained. "I was being choked, I was passing out when suddenly the pressure round my neck stopped. When I looked up True was standing with the seri-derm. If it had not been for True, I wouldn't be here to patch you up." After a brief pause she asked, "True didn't tell you?"

"No. But I have not had much time alone with her since I left for that scout mission. Look I feel bad for asking, but she seems to have opened up to you more than anyone recently, would you mind talking to her?"

"Me?" Julia asked surprised. Seeing Danziger nod she continued.

"I would have no idea what to say, but I will try on the condition you rest now. Especially if you are going to the meeting tonight. Have whatever food Devon brings then sleep and I will try to talk to True."

"Thanks Julia."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Hi all. Thanks to all those still reading this story. A couple of chapters ago I mentioned something about this concluding in a couple of chapters (i.e. now). However, that created two very long chapters, so I have broken it up a bit. But the end is nearing.

* * *

Devon was sitting in the middle of the camp with Uly when she saw Yale, Bess and Alonzo re-emerge. Asking Uly to fetch her jacket from their tent she headed to the group. However, before she reached them Alonzo had stalked off to the Med-tent.

"Is everything ok?" She asked Yale and Bess. "Did something happen?"

"He did not exactly provide himself with much of a defence." Bess started. "He showed no remorse for his actions."

"So he did not say anything?"

"Oh no. He said a lot." Replied Yale. "Just nothing that resembled an attempt to save himself."

"Well what did he say?" Questioned Devon, just as Uly approached with her jacket.

"I think it would be better if we talked in private." Yale responded nodding towards his tent.

Nodding in understanding with concern etched on her face Devon taking her coat from Uly said. "Hey Uly how about you play some VR."

"But mom I wanted to play with you."

"I know Uly. But I need to discuss some arrangements with Yale. So how about you play on VR or why don't you try to get True to play. Once I am done I promise I will come and play with you. A game of your choice."

"Really?" Uly smiled, before running off to find True. Devon watched her son for a few seconds before heading for Yale's tent.

Back in the Med-tent Julia was surprised when Alonzo burst through the flap. Concerned that something was wrong she turned to face the opening and stood. Before she had a chance to say anything, Alonzo had engulfed her in a tight embrace, causing her to grimace when he accidently applied pressure to her back.

"Alonzo. What's wrong?" She asked in a hushed tone so not to wake Danziger.

Pulling back Alonzo placed his left hand on Julia's upper arm, whilst holding the other one at his side, and started. "I. I. We saw. I heard. I know."

"Alonzo?" Julia interrupted. "Are you injured? Did you hit your head?" As she turned away from Alonzo's gaze to seek out the Dia-Glove her eyes caught sight of Alonzo's right hand. Stepping back and gently gripping his hand she asked. "What happened to your hand? It looks broken. Sit down over there and let me look properly."

Having been pushed to a seat Alonzo said as Julia put on the glove. "Julia stop. I need to say something. But promise me you won't get angry."

Julia paused and looked him in the eye. Deciding to bite the bullet Alonzo said. "We went to go and see the bastard who the Terrians are holding."

"You did what?!" Julia and Danziger exclaimed.

"Danziger I thought you were asleep." Said a surprised Alonzo.

"I woke up. Now what do you mean you went to go see him. Was this Adair's hair brain scheme?" Said Danziger.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Julia added.

"It wasn't Devon's idea. Ow." Alonzo stopped the explanation as Julia moved his hand. "Bess and Yale thought he should have a chance to put in a defence. So Bess, Yale and myself went to see him."

"Did he attack you? Is that how you broke your hand?" Asked Julia as she administered a pain block.

"No. Instead of asking for forgiveness or to be spared he told us what happened. What they did to you. He told us everything. Gloating while he did so. So I punched him. Julia why did you not tell me what had happened? I should not have to be told by some thug. I thought you trusted me."

For a moment there was silence as Julia applied a make shift splint, keeping herself completely absorbed in her work. When she was done and had nothing else to concentrate on she said, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. "Is that the real reason you went? To find out what had happened because I had not told you everything."

"What? No. That is not it." Alonzo started, however, Julia had grabbed her crutches and was out of the tent before he got any further. As he turned to follow Danziger said.

"Leave her. I think you are the last person she wants to see right now. What were you thinking Lonz?"

"Bess and Yale convinced me that it was the right decision to see him and give him a chance to explain."

"That is not what I meant." Said Danziger. Seeing the confused look on his friend's face he continued. "Julia hasn't told you what happened for a reason. No matter what that reason is, it is her choice. But it looks to her that you have gone behind her back straight to the bastard that did it to her. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"That is not why I did it."

"That doesn't matter now. You have done it and to make matters worse you accused her of not trusting you."

Before Alonzo could respond Yale, Bess and Devon entered the tent looking for Julia. Danziger turned his attention to them and said.

"What were you two doing? Did you consider how this might affect the group? Why did you not stop them Adair?"

"Do not blame Devon for this Danziger." Yale said in his usual calm voice. "Both Bess and myself felt that if we were to sentence him to death he deserved a chance to offer a defence."

"Deserves a chance?" Danziger said in disbelief. "Have you forgotten what he did to True and Julia? What he tried to do to Uly? That man deserves nothing but a painful death." He finished wincing in pain as he did so. The wince was not unnoticed by Devon who said.

"John. What's wrong? Do you want me to get Julia?"

"No. It's fine. She has enough on her mind thanks to these three." He replied taking deep breaths.

"John regardless of whether you agree with what we did, we learnt some very disturbing things about what happened."

"No you didn't." John replied.

"Yes John we did." Bess said.

"No you heard what some sick freak wanted you to hear."

"You don't even know what he said and you are saying he is lying?" Asked Devon in dis-belief.

"That's right I don't know what he said and I don't want to know. If Julia wants me to know she will tell me when she is ready. If not that is fine. I definitely do not want to hear the story as told by the person responsible, who was probably getting a kick out of winding Alonzo up. If the four of you had any respect for Julia you would not be gossiping about her. Now get out all of you I need to rest."

As the four of them left the Med-tent shocked by Danziger's outburst Bess asked Alonzo, "How is the hand?"

As he scanned the camp Alonzo distantly said, "Ok I guess, Julia gave me a pain block so I can't really feel much."

As Alonzo's attention became focused on the far side of the camp Bess, following his gaze, said. "She will be ok. Just give her time."


	34. Chapter 34

Having left the Med-tent Julia headed away from where the bulk of the colonists had assembled, not wanting to talk to anyone. As she headed to the far side of the camp she saw True sitting on some boxes by herself. Julia slowly made her way over, trying to make some noise so not to startle the young girl.

"Hey True. What are you doing over here by yourself? Why aren't you playing with Uly?"

"I didn't want to talk to anyone." True answered all the while staring at her feet.

Interpreting the statement as a hint Julia said. "Ok I will leave you to it." As she began to turn True called out.

"Julia wait. I didn't mean you. You can sit next to me." She finished as she shuffled over, making more room on the boxes.

As Julia sat she said, "Your dad will be fine."

"I know." True responded and then remained quiet. Although Julia felt she should probably say something, she had no idea what, so just sat in silence until True said.

"It is all my fault."

"It's not your fault True."

"Yes it is. Firstly the was the Koba, then there was Gaal and then this. I was responsible for all of them."

"True listen to me. None of those were your fault." Julia said trying to sound as firm as possible.

"Yes they were. I brought the Koba into the camp. I became Gaal's friend. I ignored you and ran straight into them. All of them were my fault. It is because I am a bad person isn't it."

"What? True, no." Julia started shocked that True was feeling like this and unsure how best to put the girl at ease. "No one blames you for any of those events because they were not your fault. The Koba was an accident and it all turned out ok. Gaal was evil and he tricked you. Not because you are a bad person, but because you are a good person. You wanted to see the good in him and he used that. But in the end it was your smart thinking that tipped of your dad and the others as well as saving the Terrians. This time round it was my fault for not checking the area better and ultimately you saved me twice. It was not your fault."

"Then why am I being punished?"

"Punished? How are you being punished?" Julia asked. Her voice laced with confusion and concern.

"Dad getting shot, the nightmares."

"What are the nightmares about?"

"When we were captured. When they came into the camp. Dad lying there loosing all that blood."

"Have you told anyone about them?"

True silently shook her head then said. "I don't want dad to worry about me. I just want him to get better. He will do that faster if he puts all of his energy into resting and not worrying won't he?"

"Well –"

"You have to promise not to tell him. I don't want to make him worse."

"He would want to know True. Besides talking about them will help them go away quicker."

"What if I promised to talk to someone other than dad? Would he have to know then?"

"Talking to anyone will help. But your dad will want to know at the very least that you are having nightmares."

Before True could respond, Devon approached and said, "True your supper is ready."

"Ok." True replied, before looking at Julia and asking, "Are you coming?"

Julia looked at Devon and sensing she wanted a private conversation said, "I will be there in a bit. I just need to talk to Devon."

After True had left Julia said, "If you are about to defend Alonzo I don't want to hear it."

"Wasn't going to mention him." Devon said, causing Julia to quirk an eyebrow. "Well not much anyway. I was going to suggest that I should change the dressings on your back. I have the supplies in my tent already."

Nodding in agreement Julia followed Devon to her tent and carefully removed her shirt, before lying on the bed.

"How is the area feeling?" Devon asked as she removed the old dressing.

"Sore." Julia responded before hissing as Devon cleaned the ripped flesh.

"Sorry." Devon said, "They are all looking clean, and better than they were the last time I saw them." When Julia said nothing, taking advantage of the situation Devon said, "He did not mean to hurt you. He only went because Bess and Yale convinced him it was the right thing to do."

"Then why did he not tell me?"

"Why won't you talk to him about what happened?" Devon countered. "Trust goes both ways. Being in a relationship involves sharing the good and bad. He loves you Julia and wants to help. Yes he shouldn't have gone without telling you, but you are not blameless." Devon stuck the final part of the new dressing down and asked, "How does that feel?"

"Fine." Julia responded.

"Good. Well think about what I have said. It is a long journey to New Pacifica."

As Julia silently replaced her shirt Devon asked, "Are you coming tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be there." She turned to face Devon and with a hint of a smile she said, "Someone needs to keep an eye on John."

"Someone always needs to keep an eye on him. His ability to find trouble never ceases to amaze me. Come on lets go get something to eat."


	35. Chapter 35

As the sunset and darkness swept across the campsite, the colonists began to gather round the fire. Cameron and Baines helped Danziger out of the med-tent and sat him on some crates. Shortly after Julia emerged from the med-tent and sat next to Danziger, on the opposite side of the camp than Alonzo, surprising many of those gathered. Yale emerged from one of the tents and approached Devon.

"They are both sound asleep." He said. Devon nodded in agreement and spoke to the colonists.

"Ok. If I can have everyone's attention please." The camp, which was already fairly subdued, fell into complete silence. "Everyone knows that we are here to discuss what to do with the man the Terrians are holding. At the end of this we need to have decided whether to let the Terrians return him to the mother or for us to come up with some other form of punishment. Any questions?"

"Are we discussing just his punishment, or are we going to take into account his crimes?" Magnus asked, "and will be just consider what happened here or what happened before?"

Not fully expecting this question Devon paused as she tried to think of an answer. Before she could Baines said, "It is just that we are effectively discussing the death penalty and while we know what happened here we don't know what happened to True and Julia." As he looked at Julia he trailed off.

"Does it make any difference?" Danziger asked. "He tried to kill Uly and he did kill one of his group. Surely that is enough."

"It's alright John." Julia said as she placed a hand on his arm. "They deserve to know." Yale and Devon exchanged surprised glances as Julia began,

"True was climbing some rocks and disappeared from sight. I went after her, but as the rain started the rocks got slippery and I fell, breaking my ankle. I was about to call for help when I felt a gun to my head. They took my gear and when they realised I couldn't walk they knocked me out. They must have carried me back to their camp as when I woke up True and myself were in a tent. One of the group, the scarred one seemed less stable and more threatening than the others. I wasn't sure how long we would stay safe. I couldn't walk so escape was out of the question for me, but True physically was fine. So we made the blankets we had look like a person and True snuck out to get help. Unfortunately they brought food to the tent soon afterwards and noticed that True wasn't there. They knew that visibility was too bad to find her, but wanted her back so they." Julia paused, "They decided to lash me, hoping I would call out and True would come back. When that failed Bruce, the one the Terrians is holding, ordered I was to be held and he re-broke my ankle." Turning to Danziger she said, tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry John. I didn't want to scare True, but the pain was too much and I cried out."

Danziger gripped Julia's hand and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved True, for that I owe you everything."

Julia remained quiet for a moment trying to regain some composure. Eventually she continued.

"When I woke up I was tied and blindfolded. I realised there was just one of them left at the camp, it was the scarred one again. We struggled for a while. Eventually I got a lucky blow and ran for it, until John and Walman found me."

As Julia finished the group sat in stunned silence, until Devon said, "Is that it?"

"Is that not enough Adair?" Danziger responded, his voice full of shock and anger.

"What? That is not what I meant. It is just the man the Terrians are holding, Bruce, led us to believe there was more to it."

"That is everything." Julia said.

Although Danziger knew from the state of Julia's clothes when they found her, a bit more had happened in that struggle, the fact it was the scarred man convinced him that whatever Bruce had said was a lie he said. "That is what you get for talking to psychopaths."

"Hang on. When did you speak to him?" Walman asked.

"We felt that he should be given a right to put forward a defence." Explained Yale, "So this morning we went to see him."

"We?" Cameron asked.

"Who are the latest members of the group to completely loose their minds?" Morgan asked.

"Myself, Alonzo and Bess." Yale answered.

Standing up Morgan said, "You took my wife to go and see a dangerous criminal. Are you nuts?" Turning to Bess he asked, "Why did you not tell me? What were you thinking Bess? I thought you of all people would know better."

"The Terrians ensured we were not in any danger." Replied Yale.

"Since when have we trusted the Terrians?" Morgan asked, still in a state of disbelief.

"Why did you not share your plans with the rest of us?" Asked Walman.

"Because they knew it was a stupid idea, which would not bring any good." Said Danziger.

Voices began to rise and heated exchanges followed until Cameron said loudly, "What is done is done. There is no point second guessing now." When the group had quietened he asked, "Did he have anything to say in his defence?"

"No." Said Bess. "More like the complete opposite."

"So perhaps we should move on?" Cameron suggested.

"Does anyone else have anything to say or ask before we put this to a vote?" Devon asked.

"Yes. What happens if we say no to the Terrians and at some later date he attacks them. Will we be held responsible?" Morgan asked still angry with Bess, Yale and Alonzo.

"That is a good question Morgan, maybe Alonzo can shed some light." Devon responded. When she got no reply she said again, "Alonzo?"

Snapping out of his private thoughts he said, "I don't know they were not exactly clear. But they did say that he would be released into our responsibility."

"So if we let him go and does something we will probably be punished?" Said Morgan.

"That is not necessarily a good enough reason to kill someone." Said Bess.

"Have you lost your mind?" Said Morgan, disbelieving his own ears. "Oh wait I forgot, you have already answered that one by going to see the psychopath this morning."

"We are not talking about locking someone up. We are talking about killing him. All I am saying is should we really base that on what he might do in the future?"

"Bess I don't want to sound harsh, but he was on this planet for a reason. Most likely because he is a penal colonist. That means he has been given a chance for redemption already, which he has spurned." Walman said.

"I know that, but back on the stations you would not sentence someone to death because they might commit a crime."

"Then focus on the crimes he has already committed, against us." Baines said.

"Need I remind you that we are not on the stations? Station law does not apply. Out here we need to survive." Morgan said.

As silence took over again Devon asked, "Anyone else?" Greeted by silence she said. "Ok. Do we want to do this my majority or unanimously? And by a show of hands or a secret ballot."

"I think you all know my views an what we should do to this son of a bitch, but I get that some of you might not feel easy signing his death warrant. So I reckon a majority vote, allowing, say up to five, abstained or no votes. Just raise your hands it will be easier and no one will thing less of you." Danziger said.

"Ok. Everyone happy with that?" Devon asked. Greeted with silent nods she said, "All those in favour of leaving him with the Terrians raise your hands." Danziger, Alonzo, Morgan and Walman instantaneously raised their hands. Soon Devon, Yale and Cameron followed them. Then Julia lifted her hand. Finally everyone's hand was raised.


	36. Chapter 36

"OK then. Alonzo, if you can contact the Terrians? Everyone else happy moving on first thing tomorrow?" Devon asked. Taking the murmuring as an agreement she went to check on Uly.

Cameron and Baines helped Danziger into the med-tent. Once he was lying back down Julia entered the tent and started running some scans. "Doesn't look like you did any damage. Everything seems to be healing fine." She said. As she moved to turn away Danziger grabbed her hand.

"I meant what I said out there doc. I owe you everything for saving True."

"It was my fault we were in that situation in the first place."

"That is not what True says. She says she ran on ahead despite your instructions not to."

"It was still my responsibility to make sure she didn't."

"Doc. Kids, especially True, have minds of their own. When True gets an idea she follows it stubbornly, no matter what anyone says or does. You could not have stopped her. But you did save her from what could have happened. So thank you. And Julia stop being so hard on yourself, it isn't good for you."

Julia weakly smiled, but gave no verbal response.

"Danziger." Devon called as she entered the tent. Seeing Julia standing at his bedside she immediately asked, "Julia is something wrong? Did Danziger cause himself some damage. I knew you should have stayed in here and communicated over the gear."

"Devon." Julia cut in. "He is fine, I was just checking everything was ok, and it is."

Danziger just gave Devon his 'I told you so face'.

"Oh good, well can I speak to John for a moment."

"Sure I will be outside if you need me." Julia replied before leaving the tent.

"What can I do for you Adair?" Danziger asked, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"If the vote had gone the other way, would you have taken matters into your own hands?"

"You really want an answer?"

"Yes."

"I will do anything to protect True."

"Thank you." Devon replied causing Danziger to look confused. "For being honest and confirming that I can always count on you to make difficult decisions." Devon expanded. "You sure that you are up to travelling tomorrow?"

"Hell yes. Besides, I think everyone needs to get away from here and be occupied."

"Ok then." Devon squeezed Danziger's hand and said, "Night John."

"Night Adair."

Outside the med-tent Julia was sitting at the corner of the camp looking up at the sky. Just as she was beginning to feel the coolness of the night air a blanket was gently draped over her shoulders. Looking up she saw Alonzo hover above her. "I thought you might be cold." He explained.

"I was. Thank you." She shifted over slightly indicating that he should sit. As he sat next to her he said,

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I did not tell you I was going because I did not want to cause you more pain."

"I know. I am sorry too. I should have told you what happened. It is just that I am not use to having someone care for me. Sometimes it frightens me and I guess I close off a little."

"A little?" Alonzo said, his voice betraying a touch of humour. "What is it that scares you?"

"When I am with you, it feels so good. I have never had anyone I can depend on and no one who shows the same amount of faith in me as you do. It feels so right, so perfect but I don't-"

"Want to become dependant on me." Alonzo finished her sentence. Julia turned to Alonzo her eyes full of surprise. "For someone as private as you are you did a lot of talking when you had the fever. I know you are worried that I view this as temporary and that as soon as we get to New Pacifica I will leave on the first ship out of there. The truth is I have thought about it a lot. I can not guarantee that I will never want to go back to piloting cargo vessels and I know that if I stay there will be times when all I do is dream about being in space." He paused and looked at Julia, how was staring at the ground. "But I know now that as much as I want that there is something I want more." Julia looked up and leaned forward and kissed her. Breaking the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers and continued. "Julia I want you. I love you. When you were missing, then when you had the fever, I realised just how much I needed you. I don't think I could survive if I lost you." The young couple embraced and held each other till morning.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning the group were ready to travel an hour ahead of schedule. A dark mood hung over the camp. Some felt guilty over the decision they had made the night before, fearing that they may come to regret it, as they had done with Julia the months before. Some felt guilty for leaving the execution to the Terrians, feeling like the group were shirking their responsibility. Others were still trying to come to terms with sentencing a man to death. Even the kids, who knew nothing of the events the night before could sense that something was wrong.

As the group set off Devon tried to boost morale, but felt that ultimately everything was her responsibility and soon got lost in her own thoughts. They managed to traverse eight miles before tiredness hit and they broke for lunch. Sensing Devon's uneasiness Yale took it upon himself to check on everyone and was pleased to find that Danziger was not reflecting the docile behaviour of the rest of the group and was busy complaining about being cooped up in the rover. He was even more pleased when Devon snapped out of her revere and became involved.

"John Danziger, will you for once grow up and listen to advice." She snapped as she saw Julia roll her eyes in frustration.

"Me listen to advice?" Danziger questioned, pointing his thumb at his chest. "That is mighty rich coming from you Adair."

"And just what is that meant to mean?" Devon threw back.

"The only person you listen to is you."

"That is not true." Devon protested.

"So when you were recovering and Julia ordered you to have bed rest you listened?" Danziger questioned, by now the whole group were watching the exchange.

"That was different. I had not been shot."

"Of course a coma is so much better than being shot." Danziger replied sarcastically.

"Guys will you please give it a rest?" Julia said in a slightly raised voice. "This is not a competition. John you need to rest. The more you rest the sooner you can complain about the treatment of the vehicles."

"You are a fine one to speak. You should not even be on your feet." Danziger responded.

"Well she wouldn't have to be if you did what you were told." Devon shot back.

"So you are blaming me for Julia not resting?" Danziger questioned before muttering. "Unbelievable."

By this stage most of the group had begun to crack small smiles at the exchange unfolding in front of them.

True and Uly watched with their mouths agape. Finally Uly asked True. "How come they are allowed to fight like that, but if we do that we get told off?"

"Because they are adults and can do what they want." True replied.

"Get use to it kid, life is unfair." Morgan said.

"Why do mum and Mr Danziger fight all the time?" Uly asked.

"Because they are no better than hormonal teenagers." Morgan muttered as he stood up. "And both need a good-"

"Morgan!" Bess stopped him saying something inappropriate in front of the kids. She turned to the children and said. "Well Uly, True, your mom and your dad have very different personalities and both feel a strong need to get their point across."

Neither True nor Uly looked impressed with the answer but let it slide, much to Bess's relief.

Half an hour later, with Danziger almost sulking in the rover, the group set off on the next leg of their journey. When they finally reached the campsite for the night the sombre mood had returned. The camp was set up in near silence, and as with previous nights, as soon as the Med-tent was erected Julia disappeared inside. Followed closely by a protesting Danziger.

Lying on his bed in the Med-tent Danziger looked over to Julia who was scrutinising a sample.

"Shouldn't you get something to eat?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Julia replied, without looking up. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I am good."

"You should try to get some sleep." Julia semi-ordered.

"Not tired." Danziger replied. "And so should you."

"I'm fine." Julia repeated.

"So you keep saying." Danziger replied before asking. "What are you looking at?"

"Some plant samples." Julia answered.

"They interesting?"

"Yep."

"Green?"

Julia looked away from the samples towards Danziger who was grinning at her. "Are you going to try an distract me all evening?" She asked.

"Only if you don't go and eat now." Danziger replied. The two stared at each other until Julia said.

"I will go when you sleep."

"If you go I will try to sleep."

"Fine, but when I come back not a word." Julia relented as she reached for her crutches. "And John, I so much as suspect that you are not trying to sleep I will send Devon in to enforce my orders." She added causing Danziger to loose his grin and give Julia a mock salute.

Julia left the med-tent and made her way over to the middle of the camp where a fire was raging. Few people sat round the fire. She scanned the camp and realised that the missing crew were guarding the camp from a variety of vantage points. She nodded at those who were around the fire then sat down, isolated from the others. She was not alone for long though as True quickly approached and handed her a bowl of food and sat down next to the doctor. As Julia began to eat the food True launched into a detailed description of a new plant that she and Uly had stumbled across. Julia could not help but smile at the young girls enthusiasm. A short while later Devon, Uly and Yale emerged from a tent. Julia could not help but feel guilty at the stress she had put Devon under and mentally cursed herself for not keeping a closer eye on True, that fateful day earlier.

Devon smiled warmly at Julia and sat down next to her, Uly on Devon's other side.

"Julia, I am glad to see you out of your tent. You need rest as much, if not more, than the rest of us." Devon said and Julia was touched by Devon's concern. "How is your most stubborn patient?" Devon asked.

"Resting." Julia replied to Devon's surprise.

"Yale, Yale." Uly called interrupting Julia and Devon. "Can you tell us a story? Please."

Yale agreed and began to recite a story, which Julia noted Uly appeared to know by heart, but yet he still hung on Yale's every word. As the story progress Julia found that True had nestled under Julia's arm and was resting against her side, drawing a large smile from Bess.

At the edge of the camp Walman looked down to the centre and did a double take before turning his attention back to the wilderness beyond smiling. Alonzo looked at him and asked.

"What?"

"Nothing, it is just that if you are not careful she will be getting broody." Walman said nodding his head in Julia's direction. Alonzo looked round and allowed himself to smile.

"And no offence, but Julia is scary enough when she is not hormonal." Walman added.

"You better not let her hear you say that then." Alonzo replied before turning his attention back to the area outside the camp.

_Voice of Alonzo_ The last few days have tested the group in ways we had never thought possible. Everyone is tense and still worried, fearing more than ever what danger we will come across next. Although everyone came through this ordeal we will all have to live with the scars. We will have to live with the decision we made and pray to whomever we believe in for forgiveness. For some, like Julia and True, the scars will be deeper and may always haunt them. But yet, through the terror that they went through a new bond formed. A bond that will probably stand the test of time.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Sorry for the slow updates.


End file.
